Neo Venom of Konoha
by Potterformers
Summary: summary in Profile page
1. As it starts

**Neo Venom of Konoha**

 **By Potterformers**

 _ **Prolog-As it starts**_

It started 6 years ago, I was six years old when 'I' became 'We' the moment my took an odd turn and came out better than the ones whom had done this to me, the day I became: Neo Venom.

 _ **6-Nen mae ni furasshu bakku**_

" _Is the specimen ready?" said the snake-like form of Orochimaru, to a blank masked emotionless lab tech and the lab tech said, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama the subject is ready for the introduction of the substance!" in a stoically void manner, while observing a restrained blonde haired child, on a hospital bed in a testing chamber, threw an observation window and then to the jar of pitch black oil-thick material, on the work table in front of him, that was connected via a tube to the chamber holding the child and the nozzle of the tube was hovering over the bed._

" _Very good, you're dismissed and make certain that the Hokage does not found us." Orochimaru said, as the lab tech bowed and vanished in a puff of dust (Note the belief that a Shushin cause a plume of smoke is a dangerous belief due to breathing and ventilation issues, so it is dust in the fiction) which then settle on the floor, but Orochimaru paid it no mind and then he switched on the jar's vacuum to suck up the substance in the tube and left it to flow threw the pipes._

 _Once threw the pipes, the nozzle at the end of pipe sprayed the oily goo over the child and the reaction was immediate in the child, as he woke up and screamed bloody murder, as the child was coated head to toe in the oily goo, after a while the child stopped screaming and passed out, from the pain._

 _ **Maindosukēpu:**_

 _Within the mind of the child, a power being was aware of what was happening to the 'its' host but because of the seal 'it' could do nothing to help, knowing that if 'it' could and would raise 'its' chakra levels as a flare to call for help. But it was not to be, the seal binding 'it' child was to strong and all 'it' could do was watch and wait._

 _Outside of the mindscape, the oily material formed over the unconcious child and tinted from its usual straight black to a dark crimson, before morphing into a skin tight battle suit, with streamline armor-like paldrons, gauntlets, chestplate, belt, helmet and boots, with the chestplate decorated with a white demonic spider._

(A/N it looks like the end of the earth Spiderman costume)

 _ **Endofurasshubakku:**_

Since that day, we had being biding our time and waiting for the right moment to make our escape. It was 6 years and 1 month after becoming Venom that we had the chance to and it was during a field test of our trained powers of Cryogenics and lava control, as well as our skill in accuracy.

It started when we arrived at the site of a SS-rank mission, to eliminate a populace of villagers in a small town outside of the main city in Kusagakure no Sato and capture the Kusanagi no Giri. With Venom's main job as destruction, all but one of his escorts had vanished into the town to hunt down the sword, while the one remaining kept an eye on the child and that was the only window he needed, as the one left being was not real bright and had the key to his cuffs dangling from his pocket.

After a while, the guard then chose to turn his back on his charge and that was when the child had struck, as he stealthily (Stealth can from Spiderman) pilfered the keys to his cuffs and silently as he could, unlocked the links, before pocketing the evidence and then he struck once more, with an outstretched hand holding an unknown handseal, he had dubbed kumo. Once he made the kumo seal, a silver goo substance shot out from his wrist from below his palm and tightly bound his prey, effectively gagging him so no sound escaped him.

After Venom had completely covered the guard with the silver goo, they then began to run out of the field as quietly as possible and made his way threw the jungle. As he went threw the jungle, Venom began calling its presents to encroach on the child's body, until it was a full suit and with the full suit, Venom was faster, agile and durable. Once the suit was in place, Venom then held out his palm, aiming for the ground a meter infront of him and a blast of super cold fog shot out, causing the moisture in the air to condense and freeze, making the starts of a ramp which he used to slide threw the air, once he extended the ramp into a track.

'Surfing' along the track made from ice, Venom made his way due south, which was the primary direction he came from with a few twists and turns, until he came across another village, this one had a great many hot springs and casinos in it. But due to the constant surfing, Venom was now feeling 'its' host stamina falling and falling rapidly, until finally he could no longer keep his balance and fell off the ice track.

Below the ice track was a hot spring, a female only hot spring and it was full of women both: young and old, kuniochi and civilian, one such kuniochi was a buxom platinum blonde beauty named: Senju Tsunade, whom notice a black human shadow falling out of the sky fast and without even thinking of her attire (a barely fitting white towel), Tsunade jumped up and moved under the figure was to land, where she then caught the now known child, where a red tinted black armored body suit, which then like a liquid flowed away from the head, arms and leg, to form a tight black muscle shirt and crimson pants, the suit also showed off a very familiar blonde haired and whisker marks.

Tsunade's actions caught the attention of the others using the spring, so when she had caught the child, they all shriek and crowded around the child to ensure he was alright. After Tsunade got some breathing room, she then placed the kid she knows as Uzumaki Naruto on a deck bed (a bed version of a pools deck chair) and used a medical jutsu to scan him, finding out that he was just exhausted and needed rest.

It was then half an hour later, that we now see Naruto/Venom curled up on a spongy hotel bed, snoring he head off and not aware of his audience.

(Final Note: this story was bugging me for so fucking long that I had to skip the 12 released chapter of Renkinjutsu no Kitsune to write and publish)


	2. Meet Senju Tsunade

_**Chapter 1-Meet Senju Tsunade**_

The blackness cleared from Venom's mind and he saw he was in a new room, not windowless white room of his cell on his ratted cot, but the spacious bright bedroom of an apartment, on the softest bed he'd ever felt even before the kidnapping. A 'creak' was the sound that brought Venom from his stunned state and when he turned towards the sound, he saw a young black haired women entering the room with a tray of moisturizing oils (from the scent of them), knowing they're for the ache and pains in his muscles, Venom didn't react when she approached and massaged the oils into his body.

"We thank you ma'am," Venom said, after she was finished and the women jumped at the sound, turning towards young boy's face, seeing his eyes were open and exclaimed, "Oh! Naruto-kun you're awake?" "Naruto? Naruto is a name we have not being called in 6½ years!" was her response as Venom flipped slowly to his back, which showed off his impressive six pack and pecks, causing the girl to blush cherry red but also look confused and when Tsunade arrived, as she heard Shizune screams, find her godson awake.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" she asked, as she made her way over to the bed, "Very Sore ma'am! And with my accelerated healing ability blocked, we can not repair the damage," was Venom's response, and while confused over his reference of 'we' instead of 'I' Tsunade began examining Venom's body for any seals on his body, as she orders Shizune to retrieve her sealing kit. After hours of searching, Tsunade found the offending seal, planted over his right chest peck and with the help of Shizune, she paints over the seal with sealing ink and performs the ram sign and says, "Okay Naruto-kun, this may hurt **Fuinjutsu: Kai,"** which flooded Venom with a large amount of foreign chakra, that melted away the restrictor seal and left Venom with clear skin, before Venom's energy began to return in droves, until his body became engulfed in golden chakra.

Once the glowing chakra had receded, Venom was left out cold and snoring his head off, seeing this Tsunade and Shizune decide to leave him to rest and left to room to send a message to Konoha.

In the land of fire, in Konohagakure no Sato several of its citizens going about their day in a very down trodden manner, while they remembered a certain ball of energy they had loved with all their hearts and some also had started to just cry outright, as they believed that they'll never see him again. In the office of the Hokage, whom was slaving over the torture of all village leaders known as paperwork, the Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi was interrupted by the sound of a creature summonings arrival, looking up he sees a larger than average blue striped while slug, who says, "Hokage-sama I have a message from Tsunade-sama," removing the scroll from it body and placing it on the table.

Looking at the scroll, Hiruzen wondered what Tsunade wanted and why now was she contacting him, with his curiosity raised Hiruzen reach for the weirdly dry scroll and unfurled it to read the contents:

[Dear Sensei,

I was relaxing in the open aired hot springs of Nessuisengakure no Sato, when notice a child sized figure falling out of the sky, quickly thinking I had jumped up and caught the figure, who was covered in what looked like an organic suit, as after I had caught the child the suit morph organically into the a sleeveless muscle shirt and short, revealing the wearer was none other than my **GODSON** _Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto._

I am writing this letter so that when I arrive home, you'll have an answer for my question: 'What is my Godson doing falling out of the sky into the women's only Hot of this resort village and not in Konohagakure?' also I'll be asking this question to Naruto-kun as well, once he wakes up from the overload of chakra I released from a restriction seal and when he is well, I and Shizune will escort him home to Konoha.

Also due to that fact that Naruto-kun is with me and not in Konoha with Jiraiya, I will be staying in Konoha to oversee his protection and upbringing, so that pervert or you had better have a good reason for this or I will be sending your balls to your wife.

Signed Senju Tsunade]

After reading the contents of the of the letter, Sarutobi felt a huge amount of relief at the fact that Naruto was found and would be returning home, then that all changed once he got threw the letter and preyed to all the Kami that his excuse is worthy and that Jiraiya pen hand is not injured to badly, but the most noteworthy was the hope that he balls would survive the encounter. After a while, Sarutobi calmed down enough to know he had to tell the others of who held Naruto in their hearts, so with an almighty yell of, "ANBU," and then commanded them to retrieve the ones who loved Naruto.

After 2 hours, the 3 members of team 8: Aburame Shino, Yuhi Kurenai and Hyuga Hinata, along with Gekko Hayate, his Wife Yugao, Yamanaka Ino, her parents and Hyuga Hiashi with his youngest: Hanabi, as well as Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter Hana, the Ichiraku family and Uchiha Mikoto (A/N the night of the Uchiha affair, Mikoto was visiting her Goddaughters Hinata and Hanabi) with various others girls – young and old, whom Naruto had helped mainly drawing the girls attention towards a pervert whom was spying on their fun time. Then after they were all seated, Hiruzen started with, "Thank you all for coming at short notice," as he looked at their sullen face and offered a small smile as he continued with, "I have received a letter from my student: Tsunade-chan, and she said that Naruto-kun had dropped right out of the sky and landed in her arms," before pausing to allow for the looks of hope to fill their faces, then said, "She said that he is current exhausted, but once he is well rested, Tsunade-chan will escort him home," to the cheers of joy from the crowd and tears of happiness from those who held Naruto the closest in their hearts.

Back in Nessuisengakure no Sato, Naruto/Venom had just awaken once more to find that he had not been dreaming before, that he was free from Orochimaru's clutches and he could feel all of his chakra flowing at full strength, which was now stronger than he had remembered it and then the sound of shifting bedsprings caught his attention, so as he turned towards the sound he found both of the women whom had helped him earlier, curled up in a spoon position and fast asleep.

Careful to not wake them, Naruto/Venom got out of the bed and stretched out his muscles, which had become stiffer than die-cast metal from lying down for so long and once he was up, the desire to return to nature flared up so he headed for the closest thing that looked like a toilet (which was a toilet by the way). Back in the bedroom, the 2 cuddling women woke up to see that the bed was missing someone and heard the tell tail sound of water splashing water, deducing that he was busting for the toilet and not running away, Tsunade and Shizune had waited for him to finish.

After deciding that a shower would relieve his stiff muscle more than the stretch earlier, Venom commanded his symbiote to re-track the last of his clothing (his underwear), turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water. 30 minutes later, Naruto/Venom was finished in the shower and with a small pulse of Alison Crestmare (?) aka Magma lava form, he was dry and ready to cloth himself, which was done with a thought, which seconds later Venom was now dressed in a black sleeveless tight muscle shirt, cargo shorts and shinobi boots.

Once finished, Naruto/Venom had exited the bathroom, he found that his helpers were awake and one was more recognizable, which he voiced, "We know you, your Senju Tsunade, Orochi-teme told us about you after forced us to bond during one of his experiments on tests our healing powers," Tsunade was delighted to hear that her Godson had recognized her, but then frown in rage at the idea of her former teammate experimenting on him, while Shizune didn't look that much better and made a silent oath to keep it from happening again, of it was not as silent as she thought, as Venom could hear it using the powers of Psylock's brother Psyblade telepathy, but chose not to comment.

Hours later, Tsunade had calmed down and asked, "Naruto-kun, why do you refer yourself as 'we' instead of 'I'?" Venom looked at her and mentally commanded the symbiote to morph fully into his battle suit and said, "We are 2 beings in one body, 1 a living set of cloths and another a host, both working together to ensure the survival of both sides, together we are 2 in 1, together we are Venom and Naruto!" pausing slightly to take a breathe and finished with, "Orochimaru had discovered these cloths and wanted to know what it could do and used us to do it."


	3. Wave Mission Start

_**Chapter 2-Homecoming is a long time coming, Wave Mission Start.**_

2 days after Tsunade and Shizune had met Naruto, is where we now find all three of them traversing the tree tops, well Tsunade and Shizune were traveling via the tree tops as Naruto slid along a track of ice weaving in and around trees, as they made their way west to Konoha. It had taken them, 2 days; Tsunade and Shizune were so pissed off, after Naruto had answered their questions, which it took 1 day to calm down, mainly using the hotsprings and some venting on a slot machine crank or whatever they were to clear their heads, even Shizune gambled a way to relieve the tension.

Now while Naruto was exhausted after the last time he had done this, this time was different as with the release of his chakra, Naruto had more stamina than before and this helped him make it half to Konoha, before even feeling the slight signs of fatigue. Though the same couldn't be said for Tsunade and Shizune, as both of them were knackered at the half way point (also it was approaching nighttime) and this was where they said, "Naruto-kun, were going to set up camp here and continue on a tomorrow okay?" making Naruto direct his ice track to the ground, there he made 3 hammocks out of his webs, slung them to the tree and dug out a fire pit, which filled with molten rock.

Once camp was set up, Tsunade then unseal a few camping supplies like: a camping kettle, grill plate and a pair of tongs, while Shizune unsealed a bottle of water, meat, veggies and cutlery, before Tsunade set the grill plate over the molten rock and Shizune filled the kettle with water and set it to boil. As the water boil, Naruto zip-lined into the tree above and wove a tarpaulin of webs over the campsite incased it rained.

Once done, Naruto return to ground and found a cup tea waiting for him, few minutes later and Shizune had finished the stew for their, which they eat in an air of light conversation. The next morning, they woke up and packed what was needed, then left heading west again which was when they found themselves in Nami no Kuni. Once in Nami, they made their way to a village with a boat port, for a boat to the mainland and what they found was a dump, kids from Naruto's age down in nothing but rags begging for money just to survive the taxes of villages self claimed lord (they saw pictures of a midget wearing a crown and the title: Gato, your lord and savior, pay me or suffer [that had gone over badly for them]) they also saw that the shops had ludicrously high prices for different wears, even the cheap candy was the price of a 34 paged book.

But the one thing they noticed above all others, was the lecherous stares Tsunade and Shizune were getting from the samurai armor wearing police-like force, which when he saw this, Naruto gave them the most power glare, it seemed like it was being powered by the Shinigami and making them shiver, before looking at something else. Of this action was not missed by Tsunade and she beamed at him, feeling that he was not a pervert (that was always a good thing in her books), before turning her attention to a wanted poster, which the subject of the poster confused the hell out of her and the 2 she was with, once they also notice with her.

After taking their eyes off the poster, they all silently agreed that it was bogus and sort to talk to the source: the subject of the poster, Tazuna the bridge – whom after they had scouted around, found out that he had gone to Konoha to ask for some help in getting rid of Gato, though they thought he would not have enough money for an assassination mission and more a bandit protection mission. After seeing that they could not talk to Tazuna, they decide the next best thing would be to wait for him to return and talk then.

While on the road between Nami and Konoha, the bridge builder in question was now giving his sob story to the team he had hired for his mission, after they had a run in with the Demon Brothers and of course it had worked, but only on three people: a power hungry Emo (who was looking for a fight), an emotional Banshee (whom was in despair over the thought of a love tax) and perverted Rooster (who had been looking for a way to get a forward base set up in the area), while it however did not faze the third and emotionless member, whom of which was planning to send a message to his master about these idiots.

It was after the sob story that perverted rooster, had decided that they would continue on and that they would discuss other things later (the forward base). While back in Nami, Naruto/Venom was now in a small clearing beside a flowing rivers, with his arm extended and a crimson tinted black bow in his hand, before his used his other hand to draw back the bowstring and caused an arrow of psyonic energy to form, as took aim Venom/Naruto took a deep breathe and release the arrow, letting the arrow dart across the field, where it impaled itself in a tree on the other side of the field, right on the mark he made with a kunai he had thrown earlier.

While Naruto was training, Tsunade and Shizune were nearby watching in awe, as Naruto not only had hit his target, had hit it 200 meters away and it was dead center. 2 hours later, Naruto had finished with his target practice and moved on to his taijutsu, so with help of an ice mannequin, Naruto took his Kumogatarui no ken stance and stuck with the grace of a spider, quickly and without any warning.

Training was however interrupt by the sound of a deadly fangirl screech, half way threw and drew the attention of Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune, all of with leapt off to see what had caused it. 400 meters away was the epicenter of harpy wail, there they found that a man indentified as to Naruto as Zabuza, fighting the silver haired rooster known to them as Hakate Kakashi, with them was a duck headed emo, a pink haired girl whom had shriek earlier and a blank faced child they swear was trolling them.

As the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, went on the former made a mistake and got himself caught in an orb of water, it then that Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune felt it was time to step in. This was when Naruto went full battle suit, formed his bow and let loose a barrage of Psionic Arrows, causing Zabuza to let go of his _Suirō no Jutsu_ to dodge the attack, it was then at the origin of the attack Tsunade and Shizune then jumped out and dash head on the battle, not expecting this Zabuza was caught in a devastating punch that sent him fly and tumbling backwards, where he was then met with Shizune and another powerful punch (this time to the chest rather than the stomach[also come on you really think that Shizune would have learned or at least reversed engineered Tsunade's power attacks while they gallivanted around the world?]) before he was then greet by a sleekly armored figure that shot bolas of silver goo, from his wrist which bound Zabuza's legs and arms and then the armored man created a blade of magenta chakra, from his hand, before charging at the bound shinobi, whom of which had just enough give in his restraints to draw his sword and block his opponents sword, but the force of the hit was enough to throw him back into a tree that knocked him out.

After their fight, which made one emo duck butt angry thinking that their power should be his and his cheer leading squad agreed with a screech, which was silenced by the armored figure shooting a wad of silver goo at her mouth and made the silver haired rooster, pale as he knew who 2 of them were and grew deathly white when he saw the look of greed written over his face. When Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune had finished off Zabuza, they turned to the now freed Kakashi and Tsunade said, "Hi Kakashi long time no see?" receiving a sweatdrop from Kakashi, he then said, "Yes, why are you here though?" "We were just passing, on our way by with my Godson (points to the armored warrior) when we notice the state of neighborhood and the perverted looks Shizune and I were (in a disgusted manner) so we thought that we could help Tazuna-san get his home free!" after she finished, Naruto had morphed his helmet off and showed the crowd his handsome face, though all it got was blank expressions from the Genin and a paled expression from Kakashi, who thought, ' _I thought we were rid of that demon! There is no way that he is Tsunade-sama's Godson though right?_ ' a thought that sent him to the floor in less than a second, as Naruto had heard that.

During the exchange, a figure stealthily jumped out of the tree line and grabbed the downed form of Zabuza, an action caught by the senses of Naruto, but since they were retreating and the client came first, he felt that he should let them go. After Tsunade and Kakashi had their exchange, Naruto then decides to comment, "Look guys were sitting ducks and the Swordsman fled with the help of another?" as he looked around and then sequestered, "Yes we sensed it happen while you were talking Tsunade-sama, but as you've said, 'the client come first,' and first thing we must do is make sure Tazuna-san is safe," before directing his attention to the client, asking, "How far is your house from here?" producing a pair of hard light wing constructs from his shoulder blades.

Once Naruto had formed his wings, he took to the air in a hover, so if needed he could quickly travel over water and Tazuna watched over him (below him), before saying, "It is 20 kilometers in that direction," pointing to the right. Get the direction, Naruto decided that speed was still needed and so did Tsunade and Shizune, so with that thought Naruto swooped in behind Tazuna and scooped him up, before flying off in the pointed direction, Tsunade and Shizune following on the ground at ninja speeds.

It took ten minutes, but finally team 7 had followed behind the Sannin, Apprentice and the Godson, of course 3 of them were now hard pressed to keep their anger under control, but knew they could do nothing as Tsunade had more power and experience, therefore had the right to remove Kakashi's role as leader. So they followed at more subdued pace, knowing that it would be hell if they didn't.


	4. Wave Mission Ends

_**Chapter 3-Homecoming is a long time coming, Wave Mission Ends.**_

After the figure who had retrieved Zabuza unconcious body had left, the figure had continued to jump threw the tree line heading a hideout to allow for the ninja's recovery and plan their next moves, which was where the figure came across a rusted hull of an oil tanker (yes oil does exist outside of the Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu/Water Style Black Rain technique and Oil spitting that Gamabunta uses) and entered the wreck, seeing all the comforts of home (sort of) the figure then places Zabuza down on an empty bed, scavenged from a hospital bin and cleaned. Once Zabuza was on the bed, the figure then went threw several handseals and then his/her hands began to glow green, before they were then used to heal the broken bones cause by the hits to the stomach and the chest, after they were healed the figure then move to his head and instantly, Zabuza woke up and said, "Haku, pack your things and get Gato's first installment, we are quitting this job, especially if Tazuna's going to be protected by a Sannin," the figure now known as Haku, responded, "Hai, Zabuza-sama," in a feminine voice and moved to her main area of the hideout, where she began to pack her things, with a sigh from Zabuza who wished she would call him 'tou-san.'

Meanwhile Tsunade, her group and team 7 now made it to Tazuna's home, where Naruto gently deposited his passenger on the ground and landed himself, before retracting his wings, before they were joined by Tsunade and Shizune, who both had to slow down and wait for team 7, so they could drag them faster. Once they were all at Tazuna house, Tsunade immediately took Kakashi to a private room and laid into him like she would, when she catches someone peeking on her, while the rest of the team, Naruto and Shizune got introduced to Tsunami and her son Inari (whom had already met Naruto and thought he was cool), after a while, Kakashi and Tsunade returned to the living room, with the former announcing, "With Zabuza still alive and could return at anytime, well need to do some training and we will starting with tree climbing," to the aghast looks for Shizune and Tsunade, with Naruto simply showing a blank face, but laughing on the inside.

(A/N: Naruto had done chakra training exercise while with Orochimaru, because it helped him with the focus and control needed to use Bobby Drake's and Alison Crestmare's powers.)

An hour later, Naruto returned to the clearing he had been using earlier with Shizune to collect their abandoned supplies and training equipment, before heading back to Tazuna's house, to setup closer to the client. That night Tsunade resummoned her Slug messenger to deliver a request of assistance for Kakashi, who in his infinite wisdom did not even bother or think of the need to (due to his arrogances) request help and sent the request after Naruto had finished writing it (Thinking Hokage could use a sliver of proof in Tsunade's words), of course the only issue remaining was where all of them going to sleep the house only fit a set amount and with the 2 teams it meant that one would have to sleep outside, which of the majority vote was Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto were to sleep outside.

2 days had passed and the bridge was been constructed on schedule, even with the diminished work force and in those 2 days, only Naruto had made any progress in his training, which he showed by quickly progressing long distance and stationary targets to the mid range, moving targets of different wildlife like: Deer, boars and oddly sharks and crocodile, and since the arrows were made of mental energy it simply took a thought to remove them, of course the dead animals were put to use and their skin was cured into leather, with the meat been preserved and consumed. Team 7 training was not that productive, as Sakura (the pink haired banshee) would not even think of training, while Sasuke didn't even bother doing and believed the task weren't need, so he therefore went to Tsunade and ordered her to teach him all of her powers, which always got him flung out of the house, via the second story window and Naruto's webbing.

It was then on the third day, that Gato had discovered the fact that Zabuza had quit his contract and gave back the money he had intended on stealing back after he had killed them, which put in a weird mood, as he should be happy that he had got his money back, but he is also pissed off because he could kill Zabuza and gain the bounty for his head as a bonus. The next day was when it had gone down hill, as the re-enforcements, Tsunade had requested had arrived and it was team 8 bar Kiba (whom was home sicker than a dog) with Yamanaka Ino filling in, it was at that point when Kakashi became quite nasty, snarlingly ordering the team to return to Konoha saying, "We don't need you, go back home," but he was silenced by: Tsunade, as she sent him threw 2 walls and about a million tree.

30 minutes after Kakashi left via air Tsunade's fist, a fully suit Naruto/Venom swung in and asked, "Tsunade-sama, are you Okay? I did Kaka-teme peek on you in the shower again?" whom had seen the perverted rooster flying pass his training area, a comment that did not go over to well with Yuhi Kurenai, but her curiosity of who this was outweighed her desire to crotch stomp Kakashi, her curiosity became elation when Tsunade answers, "No! Naruto-kun, Kakashi just tried to undermine my authority," relaxing Naruto enough to take in the rest of the company with Tsunade or rather 3 people in particular, "Hina-chan, Kure-chan, Ino-chan?" he asked to his long missed friends.

"Naruto-kun! Is that you?" gasped all the girls, to which Naruto morphs his suit out of its armor mode and into his normal shinobi gear, which now include a silver webbed black vest and it did nothing to hide his muscles. After Naruto had confirmed to the girls that it was him and he was not a Sakkaku (illusion), he was glomped from three sides and stumbled backwards, as the girls collided with him and cried their hearts out, a move which further solidified Naruto assurances.

Moving his arms around the three girls, Naruto began comfort the girls in the only manner he remembered how: by singing a beautiful song, that reminded them all of a phoenix and showed that he never forget them even after all this time apart. During the song, Kakashi had returned with a 100 foot welt on his head and several bruised ribs, finding that Kurenai and the Heiresses of Yamanaka and Hyuga were hugging the demon and it pissed him off, but could do nothing to stop it.

Half an hour later, Naruto had finished his song and the girls were now calmed down enough to feel safety and reassurance of Naruto's muscular arm, which got them blushing brighter than a 100 megawatt bulb, before of course Hinata fainted and brought a chuckle from the others – save Kakashi (who was now nursing a 50 foot welt). Picking up Hinata in a bridal style hold, Naruto headed to a bedroom and deposited her on a bed, before pulling up the covers and left the room.

Once out of the room, Naruto then apologized to Shino and then greeted him, "Hello Shino-sempai, you are looking well," to the response of, "Hello Naruto-sempai, I am well and how have you been?" in an emotional monotone, "As well as I can be! Now that I'm not a captive of Orochimaru," was the return, before they headed down stairs to inquire about dinner. With dinner 3 hours away, Naruto, Shino, Ino and Kurenai, headed out to Naruto's training ground and there Naruto explained to the latters of what happen during the time he had been away from Konoha.

After dinner, the Konoha shinobi/kuniochi teams headed for bed and the next show down with Zabuza, not realizing that he was not doing the contract now. Now with Zabuza and Haku, as they both spent most of their energy fighting off the apparently endless waves of mercenaries, whom were hired to take them out, on orders from Gato and of course with all of his resources been used on the search and vengeance on Zabuza, Gato forgot that he had to stop the Bridge Builder from building the one thing that would remove 99% of his influences.

The next morning, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and the members of team 8 were up before the birds, preparing traps, organizing battle plans and finally once the crow called, Naruto flipped team 7 out of bed and said, "It time to wake up, Tazuna isn't paying you to sleep and have to protect himself," from the floor the 3 of the four members glared at Naruto with fury, that was ignored and dismissed. Once team 7 finally got ready for the day, Tsunade informed them of the battle plan and with the threat of been sent to Tetsu no Kuni via Tsunades fist, they agreed and hoped the plan would fail.

Once on the bridge, that was now 90% complete and no sign of Zabuza, so with that Tazuna had his workforce begin the construction of the final 10% of the bridge, with Naruto's webbing providing a solid wirework frame to act as a guideline (A/N: it is the whole Spider silk tensile strength deal) and re-enforcement. 12 hours later, Tazuna puts the final slab into place and the Kumo no Hashi/Bridge of Spiders, named after the Spider themed hero: Naruto and the one who helped Nami in more ways than one.

That evening 6 hours later, Nami was in a state of elation as they partied the night away, without Gato interrupt the proceedings or Zabuza doing a jump scare. But with all good things, something just had to come and ruin it for everyone, because an explosive splash of water and the sounds of fighting had drawn the attention of all those whom had gone to enjoy the party, which was when a smoking projectile came out of, the water splash and crash landed in the now crater, that was once the Villages central fountain (not that it was a good one [Nami was going to remodel it once Gato's influence was gone]).

Konoha Shinobi and Kuniochi, took this as an attack and prepared for the fight ahead, but they weren't prepared for was when smoking from of Zabuza, showed that he had been the projectile and was now getting back into a guard form, it was not for the Konoha ninjas, but for another figure who appeared out of the sky and thrusted a sword just as large as Kubikiribōchō. Once Zabuza had caught the blade, he looked around and said, "I know it is hard to believe, but I no longer am contracted to kill the bridge builder, so I ask for your help I am tired and my daughter in all but blood is too far away," while he hopes that they would believe him and render assistance, luckily enough Naruto had heard his silent plea and hopes, to believe him and then dashed into the fray to aid Zabuza, while morphing his battle suit on.

With his battle suit fully in place, Venom then formed his psyonic blade and helped Zabuza parry against his opponents, the combined strength of Venom and Zabuza was enough to throw their opponent off guard and make their first strike, both of which were a downward slash. The Konoha Jonin, Sannin and Apprentices (Shizune and Genin) saw what Naruto did and knowing that his Telepathy would have told him the truth, as he would not have helped if he wasn't and so with that in mind Shino made the first move the assist both his friend and Zabuza, by commanding his insects to converge on the assailant to drain his energy, while Tsunade jumped in the air to deliver her signature Tsūtenkyaku/Heavenly heel or Foot of Pain.

As Venom, Zabuza, Tsunade and Shino the fought the assailant, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and Shizune leapt off in the direction that Zabuza had come from, in order to render assistance to Zabuza's daughter and found that she even more overwhelmed by her own opponent, who of which now had her on the ground, bound and gagged as he was in the process of removing his pants, an action that really pissed the girls off, but none more so than Hinata and she prove to him that you don't piss a medically trained Hyuga off, less you wish for a torturous death that never comes. Back in the main fight, as Naruto performed the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clones) to multiply his power output with his archers firing arrows, freshets (The Falcon's weapon from Avengers Assemble), magma balls and ice spears, while he was joined by: Venwolf (Venom Wolverine) who was using his claws to gorge out his opponents muscles.

Returning to where Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and Shizune, were rendering assistance to Haku, after the beating Hinata gave the would be rapist, before Kurenai finished him with a Genjutsu of millions of naked men doggy piling him. Once the Genjutsu went into affect, the scum of the earth had screamed and then became blank eyed, showing that his brain was destroyed, Shizune went to Haku's side and calmed her down enough to administer first aid.

Hours later, Zabuza, Naruto, Tsunade and Shino had leapt into the area, after their battle and found the girls, all sitting around Haku with Shizune running green glowing hands over Haku's body, while Hinata was massaging some home made cream into the less serious wounds to help in the process and the lavender in the cream had help Haku sooth her mind, causing her to fall asleep. Smiling under his bandages, Zabuza approach his daughters helpers and asked, "How is she?" with an unhidden level of concern, getting a, "Better once she has had a good rest," from Ino, before she thumbed in the direction of her would be rapist, "But he's not, though we'd thought you like to finish him off once I have repaired his mind," which made Zabuza now notice the unbuckled belt and scowled in realization.

As Naruto hear this, he became apocalyptic and stalk over to the downed man, reaching out for the scum dirty head, before a symbol of a butterfly in a magenta color formed over his own head and with in seconds, the scum was once again screaming his head off, but was then silenced by the killer intent aimed towards him, from both Naruto and Zabuza, as the form of asked, "Zabuza-san, can I have the first go? And then you can play piñata with him all you want," curious as to what the kid would do Zabuza said, "Sure kid! But make sure you leave some for me," unknowingly released the demon on someone.

Grinning at the okay, Naruto then turned his attention towards the scum and with the flick of the wrist, Naruto shot out a stream of webbing that cocooned the person, once the person was completely covered, Naruto walked up to the cocoon and set him up like a football, before giving the ball a vertical punt into the air and then zip lining himself to the ball, where he kicked it horizontally, webbed it back to him and swung him around like a top, before throwing it further into the air and finally sent the package back to earth, leaving a crater behind. Once Naruto was finished he strung the ball onto a tree branch and announced, "There you go Zabuza-san, it's ready," to the manic laughter of Zabuza, who then picked up a police baton (a Jute if I am right) and proceeded to whack the ball in order to get to the 'candy'.

After an hour of whacking, Zabuza's arm got tired and he just decides to slice his toy open at the waist, once the 2 halves fell to the floor Zabuza's notice that Haku was sitting up and talking amicably with the girls, that were with Tsunade and decided it was time to stop running and called, "Tsunade-san, may I speak to you alone?" to the busty blonde, as the others drew their attention to Zabusa, Tsunade said, "Yes you may!" and walked over to him. Awhile later, they returned to Haku's side and Zabuza said, "Haku, is time we stopped running, I've have asked Tsunade-san if Konoha would offer us asylum and she said that she make sure of it," to the response of, "Hai, Zabuza-sama," much to his irritation.

The next day, the convoy of Jonin, Sannin, Apprentices and Genin, set off for Konoha, at a higher than normal shinobi speeds, mostly due to Naruto's desire to see his home after 6 years of been Orochimaru's captive (even if Kakashi did try to attack Haku and Zabuza, before they left). The closer and closer the group came to Konoha; Naruto had to switch from his ice track to his web swinging, which drew the attention of each of the girls in the group, some in the admiration of his grace as he swung agilely threw the denser forrest area and others were getting pissed off over how Naruto was stealing her love's spotlight.

2 hours later and Naruto did his final swing, which he ended with a flourished back flip and landed, infront of the main gate of the west side entrance and exit point of Konoha. The sight in which greeting them when they arrived, brought a great bit of irritation to Tsunade (once the others caught up), as they saw the guards in the guard post leaning back into their chairs, with their headbands over their eyes and light snores escaping their lips. Observing the sight Tsunade signaled Naruto to get their attention and boy did he get their attention, when zipped to the top of the shack and surface crawled behind them, before he webbed up their feet and then returned to his original position, before yelling, "Look alive gentlemen, Hokage-sama had decide to review your work," in a deep voice (arousing voice [to: Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Shizune and Haku]), causing the sleepers to jump in surprise but could due to being stuck to the floor and it just appeared, that they bobbed back and forth like a punching bag, just right side up.

The results from the prank were met with laughter, from a majority of the assembled group and only the members of team 7 weren't laughing. Several minutes later, after she gained some control over her laughter, did Tsunade address the 2 guard, "Senju Tsunade, Kaito Shizune and team 7 returning from an A ranked mission, with three guest wishing live in Konoha," using an authoritive voice, that still held some chuckles, "Also 1 of the 3 is raring to see the Hokage, so could we sign in and head to the tower?" she had asked at the end, but it was not a question and she was partially ignored in favor of nodding to her announcement and glare at the armored Venom, as he steps up to sign the name [Venom].

After everyone was signed in, the group then made their way threw the village, with Tsunade drawing a lot of eyes, which darted between and the fully armored Venom, some admiring the look of the armor and other looking to see if they could replicate it, as it looked as if it was for a shinobi to use (A/N the route they took was threw the Blacksmiths and Shinobi equipment shops). Ignoring the eyes, the group headed threw to the Hokage, bypassing the receptionist and the entered the office without knocking and found that Hiruzen was with Jiraiya, as the later was handing the former an orange colored book and the sight made the girls (except for Sakura as she like the smut series) in the group angry, Tsunade in particular was furious and said, "Ero-Sensei, Tsunade and Team 7 have returned, now are you ready for a beat down? And don't even think about it Jiraiya-baka, you stay and wait your turn," causing them to freeze, before Jiraiya unfroze and tried to jump out the window, but found his arse webbed to the seat he was in.


	5. Venom meets the Council

_**Chapter 4-Homecoming is a long time coming, When Venom meets the Council**_

1 hour after Naruto was reunited with the Sandaime, he dismissed himself from the office so Tsunade could get her answers without scarring the genin (though not that she cared about the Uchiha) and decided web swing around the village to see what had changed or who had changed during the time he was gone. So after vaulting out off the Hokage's office window, Naruto immediately shot a line of web out at a buildings ledge and started his swing to Ichiraku Ramen, he had an old man to see about a Ramen debt.

Swinging threw the village, Naruto treated the village (of who some had treated him) to a show of aerial ballet and those who watched were memorized over the grace and elegance of the dance, before Naruto dropped infront a small, that had its entrance blocked by simple flaps. Hearing the flaps from inside, Teuchi and Ayame turned to the arrival, but froze when they saw the armored figure as he walked in and sat down in the spot reserved for Naruto, but when they were about to reprimand him, the figure spoke, "Teuchi-jiji, I'll take the maelstrom special extra large, side order of Satay beef sticks and pint of apple juice," in a familiar way and a familiar order.

"Naruto-kun," they both said, after the figure ordered and the figures armor morphed into a familiar young man with: sun kissed blonde hair, azure colored eyes and whisker marks on each cheeks wearing: a short sleeved dark-almost black silver-muscle shirt, black cargo shorts, sports gloves, silver laced combat boots and a silver webbed black vest, who was wearing a sexy fox grin. When the boy nodded his head, Ayame lunged across the counter and snatched up the boy, cuddling him to her chest, while her father had brought his arms around the both of them, in a welcome back hug.

While elsewhere in the Village, Ino, Hinata and Shino were now rounding up all their friends who like/loved Naruto, to tell them of the good new and arrange a proper welcome home. As both team 8 and Naruto had been doing their own thing, Kurenai and Tsunade were busy laying into the now pale and ghost white Hokage and Jiraiya, the later due to his inability to be Naruto Godfather (A/N Jiraiya was the ghost white one and the Hokage was just pale), before it was decided that a crotch stomp was a too kind of a punishment and used an old but still active law, that states when the leader of the village is not doing his/her job properly, then the elder Clans (the founders of a village, along with long living clans are under this category [A/N the elders/Advisors: Koharu Utatane and Horuma Mitokado aren't in the group and are just older farts with a chip on their shoulder, while Shimura Danzō is meant to be a war time advisor whom can't see when there is peace in the world or can only see enemies even with allies]) to remove Hiruzen from the position of Hokage and then placed herself as Hokage, with her first orders being to summon the council and Venom (whom she gave description of his armored from).

Later with Venom, after Ayame had let him go, Teuchi set about making Naruto's order, while Ayame grilled him for information and smothered with affection that him missed so much, before he was served his Ramen and he ate it like a normal person, rather than pack it away. Hours later, after his fourth helping, Naruto bid them ado and paid for his lunch, before head out again, fully armored but by foot because this time he was doing a site seeing trek and wanted to go slow to see it all.

Half an hour later, his spider senses alerted him to a presence which had dropped down and asked, "Are you Venom, Sir?" Venom turns to the presence and saw the Neko mask wearing ANBU: Uzuki Yugao and answer, "We are Anbu-san," to the reply of, "Tsunade-sama has requested your presents in the council chambers," in one breathe before saying, "And I am to escort you sir," and Naruto replies, "Very Well shall we," as he took her hand.

Once Venom took Neko's hand, they both were whisked away in a cloud of dust and oddly leaves considering the tree less area they were in. Out the front of the council chambers, Venom and Neko appeared out of thin air, before both of them entered the room. Entering the room, Venom saw the many members of the council and civilian advisors sitting around the central with their backs to the shadow, while in the seat of the Hokage was Tsunade with Hiruzen was in the Sarutobi clan seat.

After entering the room, Naruto walked to the Hokage and said, "Venom reporting as ordered Hokage-sama," in respect, "Very well Venom, take the seat in the Uzumaki clan seat and don't unmorph yet," was his reply and he sat where in a seat ablazed with a crimson spiral. This action was met with a lot of curiosity from the Shinobi council, as well as outrage from the civilian council (believing the Uzumaki have no right to be apart of the council), seeing the enraged state of the civilians Tsunade started, "First I'll start with how it is nice to be back, but it is also not the time to celebrate my return, as it is on bad circumstances," looking over the confused faces Tsunade continues with, "I have returned due to the need of returning my Godson home and find out why he had been kidnapped by my Former teammate Orochimaru, as well as why a search was not conducted," with the look of total loss on a nameless Councilwoman's face, as she asked, "Tsunade-sama, who is your Godson?" in dread, which had switched to rage when her answer was, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the son of our Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina," this was then met with the scream of, "Lies," in denial and calls of, "Surely your joking, he a demon," from all the civilians.

The screaming, screeching and yelling continued for the better part of an hour, before Tsunade flared her killer intent and quelled the uproar, then she continued with, "This is not a joke or a lie, this is the proof," while passing around several copies of Naruto's birth certificate, making the councils (Elder and Civilian) pale a lot and then the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them, "Hokage-sama, before we continue further how many ANBU are to be guarding the chambers?" adopting the confusion from the civilian Tsunade answers, "4 guards! Venom-san," while looking in the areas they were hiding in, before returning to Venom and asked, "Why do you ask?" "Our spider senses are picking up 8 people hidden in the shadow milady?" was her answer, to the silence of the chambers.

In the silence of the chambers, several sound of displaced wind was heard, as four blurs shot out of the window from behind the Hokage and her 3 Advisors (all of whom are now panicking over the reveal), regaining herself Tsunade orders, "ANBU track and capture them before they get away," making the four true ANBU leap from their spots to follow after the blurs. After awhile, the shinobi council were put on high alert, as they were now needed to protect the civilians and themselves while the ANBU was gone.

2 hours later, the ANBU had not returned and so with a moments hesitation, Tsunade recalled the meeting to order, "Okay people there is still a meeting to conduct and many things are still needed addressing," as the 3 councils looked on clue, Tsunade commands, "Venom reveal yourself," which was the hidden signal, for Naruto to unmorph his suit, showing to the surprise and anger of the council, that Venom was in fact Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. After revealing himself, Tsume who happen to be sitting next to him asked, "Naruto-kun is that you?" in hope, before she was hugged in the familiar method that Naruto had always hugged her saying, "Yes Tsu-Kaa-chan, we are back and we never forget any of you," in reassurance and caused all the other Shinobi clans to silently celebrate.


	6. Welcome Back Naruto

_**Chapter 5-Welcome Back Naruto**_

It was now 2 hours since the council meeting (With Naruto getting a battlefield promotion to Genin) and Naruto was now setting up his room in the Senju compound with the assistance of Shizune, as Tsunade had need to stay in the Hokage's office and do some paperwork, which she smartly performed the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to get herself started during the meeting. While outside of the compound the girls who hold Naruto in their hearts were busy setting up a party to properly welcome Naruto back and Ramen was to be the mainly served food.

On the otherside of the village, a man with 90% of his body being bandaged and leaning heavily on a cane, quietly slide into a passage where there was a lift, which he setup and directed it to down with a push of a button (what else would you have called it?), so it brought him to a large array of catacombs, which he traversed until he made it to a secondary meeting area and the area was already occupied by 2 other people: Koharu and Homura, who were sporting faces of aggression and fear, which was an interesting combination, aggression because of their forced retirement and the return of Naruto, while they feared that while Tsunade was the Hokage then Laws that they had supported could be removed (i.e. lowering the standards of the academy to allow for more civilian ninja). Once the mummy man had approached him from his entrance way, Koharu asked, "Danzo, what can we do? With Naruto adopted by Tsunade-san there is no way to return him to Orochimaru or control him, also with Tsunade-san as hokage any of our plans could not work, where should we go from here?"

Thinking of the questions emotionlessly, the mummy man now known as Danzo had said, "Nothing!" before stalling the 2 before him objections, "Nothing for now! As we must tread carefully, Tsunade is not like Hiruzen who has become old and complacent, so that we can find a way to remove her from the Hokage position," silencing them completely, before a discussion of how turn this to their advantage. Meanwhile 76% of the village was now partying the day away, in celebration of the return of Tsunade and Naruto, which was spent at the mix gender hotsprings (these hotsprings are an area of multiple hotsprings pools arranged so an island of stone was in the center).

Authors note: the 24% of village whom aren't at the celebrations are: Perverts, team 7, the Elders and Root, along with various clans and family are in denial over the thought of the Kyubi brat being simply related to the Yondaime Hokage.

Hours in to the party, Naruto was kept busy by all of the girls talking to him and asking where he was or what he had being doing, which he answered truthfully and with eye contact, which caused him to be revered by each and every single girl there, the only time however when he hadn't being, was when he was asked his opinion on things like whether a tattoo would look good them and where to put it, or question on who had the better body and if there was any need to train more. More time into the party and it was then interrupted by: the sounds of perverted giggles from the fence lines during the quieter relaxing periods, pissed off at the sounds Naruto excused himself from the girls who had cuddled up to him, before exiting the spa (clothed in a pair of shorts) to find and deal with the peeping toms.

Outside Naruto, found the peepers and discovered that they were all of the known Perverts of Konohagakure both: Closets and public, the main ones being: Hatake  
Kakashi, Jiraiya and a civilian the clan name of: Tentō Inkei/perverted penis, with the latter being as pervert with a taste of those whom are 19 years old and younger. Finding them, Naruto called them out, "Okay perverts, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," which made them all freeze, before Naruto finished with, "Well it looks like we're doing this both ways," before morphing his armor on and began by: webbing up the perverts, then he created several Kage Bushin's to swing them around like flails, before sending them flying towards the Hokage Monument, though the trajectory was off and the perverts were flung over the top of the mountain.

Flying up passed them on his hard light holo-wings, Naruto then flew into a tight circle releasing vast amounts of mist, frost and heat, this caused a climate reaction that started a mini tornado with, which Naruto controlled and contained with his telekinesis (A/N it stand to reason that if Psylock had the symbiote then Venom would increase her psychic powers to encompass all mental abilities but not the phoenix force), commanding the tornado, Naruto directed it to suck up all the pervert and throw them around like a moon orbiting a planet at high speeds. 3 hours later, Naruto then used his telekinesis to stop the tornado and catch the perverts, before he delivered them to the Hospital and the doctors were not impressed, though it could because they were all female and guessed what happened.

Once he had completed his job, Naruto return to his welcome home party and returned to relaxing, with the girls he had being snuggling, which had increased in number and gratitude for dealing with the perverts. Back outside of the hotsprings, a lone duck butt haired shape figure was standing in from of a training post, with he decorated with pictures of his Brother: Itachi and pictures of Naruto and this motivated him to pound the buggery out of to post, leaving nothing but a toothpick behind, as he cursed all the things that were going wrong, like how his Mother is with Naruto now, or how she has no desire to avenge their clan, nor press for the promotion of Itachi's Rouge status.(Mikoto never cared for her husband and was relieved when she found him dead [A/N Morbid I know] and happy she could take care of Sasuke better [not that it worked with the elders showering him with undeserved praise].)

Back at the hotsprings, it was starting to get dark and the ninja teams had training sessions early in the morning, so with a lot of reluctance party had being packed away and the families went back to their separate clan homes, houses and everything else in-between (raise eyebrow suggestively). In the Uchiha compound however, Sasuke was now on his knees infront of a barely singed training post he had tried to burn which his fireball and failed badly, as his cursed Naruto again for his inability to obtain the needed power, while being observed by his stalker Haruno Sakura.

Later that night, Naruto is now in the Senju Jutsu library, reading a book on elemental chakra natures, the how to's of discovering what elements you have and how to train them, when his spider senses alerted him to an intruder. After sensing the intruder, Naruto morphs his armor on and wall crawls to the ceiling, where he blends into the shadows and begins hunt his hunter. Deep within the Senju a masked figure with no discernable features stalked the shadows, his target to him was only known as the Demon Brat and he was going to make him pay for the lies Tsunade had spouted about him.

As the figure stalked his prey, he had no idea that he was the one now being hunted, as a few meters back on the ceiling: Naruto was silently crawling up behind him and when the figure stopped to take a quick scan in the direction he was taking (last thing he needed was to be caught by: Tsunade or Shizune) in an effort to locate his target, before his target had quietly dropped down behind him and with a double kumo handseal, shot out a thick strand of webbing. Once the Naruto had shot his webbing, the strands connected to his opponents back and then he gave a sharp pull, drawing his arms back, wrench the assailant off his feet and towards Naruto's awaiting kick.

The kick itself connected with the figures lumbar vertebra, dislodging it and caused the figure to be rocketed into an aerial sideways barrel roll, which then flipped him threw a window on the otherside of the hall, with the shards of glass ripping the hood and mask off, to reveal the still healing face of Hatake Kakashi. The breaking glass caused the security seals to be triggered (seals in which are not triggered if one were to open the window gently or as gently as possible [the seals are embedded into the windows panes during the manufacturing process]), which work up the rest of the house and alerted Tsunade in the Hokages office.


	7. Picking up Kakashi's Pieces

_**Chapter 6-Picking up Kakashi's Pieces**_

With the alarms literally running threw the village, putting most of the Shinobi and Kuniochi on high alert, i.e. the ones who follow the Hokage and not the Civilian council, Tsunade from within her office called forth the ANBU and had them investigate the source of why her clan's compound alarms went off. Going with them, Tsunade dropped down from the roof tops outside of her home and found, her godson: Naruto in full Venom armor, fighting against a heavily rugged up figure, known as Hatake Kakashi, who had being on the receiving end of a tidal wave of volcanic rock, as the ANBU and the Hokage arrived.

With Kakashi as he is sent flying threw the air, via a rock wave, but he managers a flip in midair and land with his feet on the wall like fence of the Senju clan, sticking to the surface with Chakra, before flooding his legs with chakra to launch himself at Naruto, with a pair of dueling Kunai's and a cry of, "Die Demon," only to be blocked by Naruto's claws, that shot out quickly from his knuckles. Blocking the blades with his claws, Naruto hooked his claws into the Kunais and with a sharp joint of his wrist, they broke causing Kakashi to drop them and pick out a new pair, but that had left him open for another counter and was kicked in the groin, for his mistake, before he then was kneed in the stomach and he then collapsed.

Collapsing to his knees, Kakashi gasped as the wind left him and fell forward catching himself with his hands, it was then that Tsunade made herself known to the combatants with, "Agent Venom, Jonin Hakate Stand down," listening to the Hokage, Venom relaxed his guard and unmorphed his suit saying, "Hai Hokage-sama," respectfully, as Hakate simply stay in his keeled over position, panting. After a bit, Tsunade approached the 2 ninja and commanded, "Agent Venom report," "Tsunade-sama, we were relaxing after my welcome back party in the Senju library, when our spider senses alerted us of a danger and since the alarms were never triggered, we decided it would be prudent to investigate, it was then that we found this person, skulking around the shadows and a quick telepathic scan of his mind revealed who he was and what his 'mission' was, so we felt it would be a good idea to alert you of the break in, by engaging him in battle," responded Naruto, as he went on with the report, Tsunade got angrier and angrier.

By the end of the report given by: Agent Venom, not only was Tsunade pissed off, but the ANBU whom had being friends with Kakashi were disillusioned and were questioning their sempai's faith in the Yondaime Hokage – his own Sensei's skills, but however, they could do nothing as commands from Tsunade came, "ANBU, arrest and take Kakashi to T&I, tell them that Anko can go all out with this one," making them pale behind their masks, before they then took Kakashi away. After the ANBU took Kakashi away, Tsunade sent several clones back to the Hokage's office to pack up the left over paperwork, while the original and Naruto headed inside the Senju compound.

The next morning the Senju clan inhabitants awoke to the sounds of the hustle and bussle of the village markets attracting customizes left, right and center. The hustle and bussle was mostly regulated to the shopping district, as businesses began to open their doors to the days customers and today was to be great day, with the sun shining, as the night guard changed to the day guard and the rookie Konoha 9 plus Naruto, began to awaken for their days of training sessions (though several girls were distracted by Naruto's return), while the rest of Konoha ninja's had already being awake and finished their very sweaty training sessions, were now have a shower to clean them selves the muck and grime.

It was an hour later, when Naruto arrived at training ground 15 to meet his team, whom were already there and waiting. As Naruto approached he found that his were made up of Haku and Zabusa, but had no fourth member yet, this made him happy as it means that the teamwork would already be there. Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Kakashi was now standing infront of the Shinobi council, facing the angry faces of the clan heads and Hokage (A/N Naruto is the Uzumaki Clan head, but because he is a victim, he can not be a part of the jury), as the head of Torture interrogated, "Jonin Hakate, you are charged with the attempted murder of the a Konoha ninja, how do you plead?"

As the question came, Kakashi said, "Not guilty! It is that demon brat that should here not me," to the fury of the council, as Kakashi wish the civilians were here (knowing that if they were he would have some help), the head interrogator says, "Plea noted, now on with the first item of evidence," as he activated a memory viewing to show the account of the charges. After the memory finished, the council then debated for a moment and then let the man continue with, "Jonin Hatake, as shown by the memory, you are indeed guilty of the crime and the thought displayed with the memory, also state you as a traitor to the village and your fate is now to be deliberated," as the council continued to debate.

The debating lasted longer than it was need, as they had already come to a decision and just wanted to watch Kakashi squirm, but eventually they came to a verdict, "Jonin Hatake, due to your long spanning service and reputation, your punishment is a dishonorable discharge, your Sharingan removed and your chakra sealed," told the spokesperson of the shinobi council, before they signaled for a hidden ANBU to take Kakashi away, who was protesting and screaming, "Who will train Sasuke in the Uchiha bloodline," and "that monster is no shinobi," all to away out.

Hours after Kakashi was removed from the room, the elders and the civilian council had shown up, "Tsunade-sama, why were we not told of this meeting?" spoke Elder Homura, in a fashion that spoke, 'answer me now or die,' answering Tsunade said, "This meeting was of a shinobi matter only, it had no bearing on the civilian side of the council, save the part where Kakashi set off the alarms of the Senju compound!" which gained the attention of the civilian, as one asked, "Kakashi broke into your house? What for?" "Yes! And to kill my Godson Naruto!" was their answer, but been smart they left it at that and left the room.

Back in training ground 15, Zabusa had decided to work on Naruto's Kenjutsu, so he with the use of a training boken clashed with enthusiastic fury, but not so much that the swords snapped, in order for Zabusa to see what style would be right for his male student, but it was hard as Naruto's psychic blade extended out from his knuckles over the normal handling fashion. While they were dueling, Haku was reading over the scrolls of healing jutsu's Naruto had found in the library of the Senju compound and unconsciously glancing at Naruto physic as he training, at the same time.

It was night time, by the time that Zabusa had called a halt to their training and they couldn't settle of a single known style, so it was decided that Naruto would need to work on inventing a whole original style, which would accommodate of the way Naruto held his sword. Collecting Haku, Naruto and Haku then head out to the Akamichi BBQ, meet up with Ino and the other girls (bar Sakura), for a dinner date. During dinner, the girls were put out by the fact that only 2 people could sit near Naruto and the lucky ones were Hinata and Hana, but they never let themselves get jealous over that.

Halfway threw their meal, an ANBU had shown up and gave him the report on Kakashi's trail and punishment, which also included what they planned for the removed Sharingan, looking with her Byakugan Hinata gasped as she read the report with Naruto and instantly became worried, worried because the payment for Kakashi crimes were for Naruto to gain the eye of Kakashi and what would the civilians do scares her. The gasp from Hinata drew the other girl's attention, making Naruto read out the report to the girls, outlining the punishment and how he was to receive the Sharingan eye from Kakashi, which also drew a worried gasp from the other girls to.

After dinner, Naruto escorted all the girls to their homes and then headed for the Hokage tower, to receive the Sharingan. Web swinging into the office via a window, Naruto lands in a perched position on the ceiling, as the many members of the shinobi council and other Jonin, that were to be a witness. Once Naruto had arrived, Tsume and Inoichi parted slightly to allow for space for Naruto, so Naruto was standing on the floor and then they waited.

"Civilian Hatake Kakashi, your sentence has been approved," Tsunade starts, as she approaches the bound and silently protesting Kakashi, then Tsunade raise her hand to the Sharingan eye, glowing green top numb the area, before she called for Naruto to approach and then without any hesitation, Tsunade extracted the eye and held it in front of Naruto, who suit began to writhe and lash out.

As the suit lashed out, it caught the eye and absorbed it into itself, making the full suit appear, while the Symbiote made the changes to it's hosts D.N.A. as it was happening, Kakashi was watching in hope of Naruto dying from the attempt, but it was to be as the suits helmet retracted and showed Naruto's azure blue eyes, switch to Red with 3 tomoe's, before changing to crimson with a black shuriken design, then to a webbed designed red shuriken on a black background and finally to a ripple designed silvery-purple. Looking on in shock, the assembled witnesses as they saw the Sharingan mutate into the Rinnegan.

After the eye/s were full assimilated into Naruto's body, the shinobi council was now dismiss and with Naruto now exhausted, Tsunade had Shizune help get to the Senju compound, where she put Naruto to bed and then headed to bed herself. The next morning, Naruto's azure eyes opened to see the sun beaming threw the crack in the drapes of his bedroom window and as if on autopilot, Naruto got up and went threw his morning rituals (save a shower, as he'll be doing some training today). While out in the rest of the village, several business owners were now waking up themselves and preparing for a hopefully hard days (see productive a.k.a. earn lots of money and be rich) works or fruitful days training.

Hours later Naruto had left for his team training session, as Tsunade headed for her office and made Kage Bushin's to do the days paperwork (A/N Tsunade is not an idiot and realized the potential of the clones), as all the all of the Hokages paperwork was been filled, in a secret underground trench 2 silver haired men were speaking threw a specially made seal, that was connected to a receiver in the office of the Otokage, "So my Venom has made it back to Konoha, has his," the Otokage hissed, showing the 2 men that he was Orochimaru, as 1 of the 2 men replied, "Hai Otokage-sama," before he went on to say, "I have also discovered, he was also given Hatake Kakashi's Sharingan as a punishment for attempting to murder him," to the shock of Orochimaru, who demands, "What Sarutobi-sensei would never do that!" but was corrected by the other man with, "The Sandaime is not the Hokage anymore, Tsunade-sama returned with Venom and replaced the Hokage, when she saw that Sarutobi-sama was slacking off," which was met with panicked hisses.

On the other end of the seal, Orochimaru was standing in his lab like office, trying to stay as calm as possible since his outburst of panicked hisses, eventually the calm won and all it cost him was a few choice swear words, to the muffled chuckles of one person on the Konoha end of the seal. An hour later, Orochimaru ended the communications seal and abandon his current project, so he could pace and brainstorm, due to not having his Venom anymore: Orochimaru had to rethink his plans for the invasion, ' _what can cause the needed panic?_ ' he thought furiously as he wonders over to his desk, spying a message from his pawn in Sunagakure no Sato.

In Konoha, Naruto was now within a large spectral ribcage, which was being used to deflect the slash from Zabusa sword, before it then grew a pair of arms that wielded a knights sword and with the swords, Naruto took up an offensive strike call: _Tsuki no tsubasa no odori,_ style which Naruto had began to invent the night before.


	8. Chunin Exams Start

_**Chapter 7-Chunin Exams Start**_

It has now been a week since the Kakashi's attempt on Naruto's life, where Naruto gained the Rinnegan as a payment for the trouble (well Naruto gained the Sharingan, which due to the combination of a Symbiote evolved body and the upgrading potential of the same symbiote, evolved the Sharingan into the Eternal Mangekyu Sharingan and the Rinnegan) and Naruto was making a lot of progress in the different Sharingan levels, as well as a few fields in the Rinnegan skills mainly: Elemental Chakra manipulation and Yin and Yang creation chakra. With the Yin and Yang chakra, Naruto re-created all the invention ever built by Tony Stark (using the symbiotes memories from the time it was a part of Ironman) and began to revolutionize Konoha agricultural and blacksmith.

(A.N. the inventions are powered by a complex network of Fuinjutsu arrays, which mimic an arc reactor.)

We find Naruto in his team training ground, in the center of an ethereal spider like Humanoid warrior, swiping away at many water clones of his sensei Zabusa, using his powerful spider limbs to slash and scratch them, before Zabusa spots a bird in the sky (it was a messenger hawk) and calls, "Halt Naruto, Haku-chan training is over and you are both dismissed for the day," as looks over at his daughter, whom was perfecting a medical jutsu suggested by: Senju Tsunade. 1 hour later, Zabusa joined the rest of the squad Jonin and the Chunin exam proctors in the Hokage's office, ready to make his choices for the exams, but Tsunade had already known his picks (this meeting was just a formal nomination) and with the apprentices, all teams save Sasuke and Sakura, were ready for the test but the new team 7 Sensei Gekkō Hayate wanted them all out of his hair for awhile and nominated them.

As the Jonin meeting continued, Naruto and Haku headed into town, to find a place to have lunch and rest from the training, where they were then joined by: team 10, a ½ of team 8 (Kiba hates eating in the restaurant district and Kurenai was at the meeting) and the Konohamaru corps, which they had met 3 days ago, when Konohamaru thinking his grandpa was still the Hokage and had tried to win the Hokage position by walking threw the office and threw a wooden Kunai, but tripped and tumbled into Tsunade's chest, getting a chuckle from her as she then struck up chat with him, before having his sensei return him to the Sarutobi compound. Leaving the decision to the girls, Naruto, Konohamaru, Shikamaru,  
Shino, Udon and Choji followed the girls into a sushi joint called: Ryū o Tsukatta Ryōri, where they made the orders of: Crispy Chicken, salmon fillets, vegetarian and ham, which was the lunchtime special.

During their lunch, the teams were joined by: Inuzuka's Hana and Tsume, and Uzuki Yugao whom had the additional orders of: satay beef bento and Tuna melt sushi, as they were eating, the boys talked about their training with the girls and since the Sharingan affair, most of the talking he had done was about the that and how his training with the Rinnegan was going, which was quite well as Tony Starks I.Q. was able amass ideas for the use of the eyes and allowed for a new angle in which to upgrade his other abilities, like how it took the X-gene of cryokinesis, magmakinesis and made arborkinesis from the water and earth elements.

After lunch, the teens head off to do their own thing, though the girls stayed with Naruto, as he was leading them to the Senju compound and their the girls got into a bit of training, with help from the Senju library, which surprisingly held a lot of their clans techniques (plus ones that they knew nothing about) and so with a scroll set out in front of them: Hinata began training the style of Juho, that had been created by her clans women, while Ino practise with her clans Reitsu-Bushin no Jutsu and Haku simply practise the exercises that the Nidaime invented for moisture manipulation. Back in the Hokages office, Iruka was expressing concerns that his former students were not ready for the life of a Chunin, but was rebuttled by the civilian council saying, "they aren't your students now and Uchiha-sama must be in the exams to show our superiority to the elemental nations," in a conceded tone, which made several hands flinch to a weapon holster.

Back in the Senju compound, yawns started to animate from the inhabitants and Naruto just say, "Girls just stay the night, it is too late and your too tired to make it home," while he gestures to the guestrooms and showers. The next day around 10:00 am, Naruto and Haku met up with Zabusa and they were given the Chunin exams admission forms for them to sign and returned them to Zabusa, who would be handing them in latter, before they then went on to the training session.

After an hour of training, Naruto and Haku were dismissed and were now going for a walk threw the village, with a perfectly box shaped rock crawling behind them. 30 minutes later, Naruto who knew who the crawling box was said, "Come on out Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon we know your there," causing an explosion of smoke and coughing as the box was flipped.

Out of the box, came (smoke of course) the Konohamaru corps, all of whom now had puppy dog eyes and asked, "Could play ninja with us?" in a cute that you can not say, 'no,' to. Relenting, Naruto and Haku said, "Yes, we're first," making the kids run off, but before Naruto could start counting and allow Haku to join the kids, a voice of anger sounded, "Oi brat, I'll teach you to run into me," which was accompanied by a yelp of fear.

Following both sounds, both Haku and Naruto chased it down to find Konohamaru on the ground in front of a catsuit wearing ninja from Suna, whom was retrieving a wrapped bundle from his back and thinking quickly, Naruto shot out his hand and fired of a bolt of ice, towards the boys package, making the Suna ninja hands change direction and shot for his crotch. As the ninja covered his crotch, Naruto revealed himself and said, "We wouldn't do that makeup boy, that is the Sandaime Grandson and there a lot of ANBU around," much to the increased laughter of his female teammate, who began laughing the moment his dick got frozen.

Ignoring what the blonde Konoha ninja said, the catsuited ninja known as Kankuro began to rub his ice covered crotch, creating friction and heat, which was use to melt the ice. Because the action looked like he was masturbating, Naruto thought he was a pervert and proceeded to uppercut Kankuro in the chin, causing him to be careened into a tree and the other Suna ninja had the same idea and slammed him in the head her the iron part of her iron fan, that had been sheathed on her own back.

After regaining himself, Kankuro was about to return to melting the ice on his nuts when a voice sounded, "Kankuro, continue and I'll kill you," making him look up into the tree he had previously hit and found that, the voice came from another Suna ninja who had red hair, black Gi, white sash and open toed boot style sandals, on his forehead was the Kanji for love and strapped to his back was an hourglass shaped gourd. Freezing up, Kankuro placed his hands by his side and tried to get up, but was stopped when he found a magenta colored dagger of energy placed inches away from his jewels, the welder was the blonde one who had uppercutted him.

'Sheathing' his blade, Naruto looks at the new arrival and in his mind, an amused dark voice sounds, " _ **Sniff, Sniff, let see: Sand, tanuki and blood, watch it kit this is the Ichibi no Jinchuriki,**_ " mentally nodding, Naruto speak up saying, "Ich, it is good to see you again," making the Blonde and catsuited Suna ninja pale, as the red head nods and replies, "It is good to see you too, Kyu," (which looked like he was prompted) turning his companions translucent. At the pale face of his teammates, goes Gaara says, "This is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune and relax, we're not gonna start fight here or I'd be unable to vindicate my existence," the statement had done nothing to dissuade his teammates, as they went paler and fainted (well Kankaro did).

Seeing his brother faint he orders, "Temari, pick him up and take him back to the hotel, also say nothing to Baku-sensei," nodding the blonde known as Temari, lift her brother and vanish in a swirl of sand. After they left, Gaara turned to Naruto and explained who they were, why they were here and that he was looking forward to seeing them there, with a look that said, 'keep your guard up.'

After interacting with Naruto, Gaara headed off himself, to join his family and ready himself for the exams. While Naruto and the crew headed out to play ninja, though unknown to them and the Suna ninja, they had an extra ear on their conversation and heard the whole thing, but rather then inform her superior: Orochimaru, she ignored it went to talk to her find.

 _ **Kyō no nokori no jikan wa janpu suru/**_ __ _ **time jump the rest of the day**_

It was now the Day of the Chunin Exams and Naruto woke up early, so he could treat his team with a high energy breakfast: no knowing if the test was physical or not. So with a high nutrient breakfast in their stomachs, team 11 walked to the ninja Academy. At the academy, team 11 entered via a rooftop door that had been left open and preceded to head down the 3 flights of stairs to the 3rd floor, before they headed for classroom #3:13 where they met up with their Sensei and was escorted into the room.

 **Final Authors Note:** Merry Christmas to the readers who celebrated and have a better New Years.


	9. A snake's interlude

_**Chapter 8-A snake's interlude**_

(A/N I am only glossing over the written part)

In the classroom the Konoha teams were introduced to an adult genin named Kabuto, who then explained that he had done the exams enough times that he had acquired information on how they worked and of the contestants, this of course prompted Sasuke to ask, "Give me information on all the powerfullest people from each village?" expecting get himself as the strongest in Konoha, but that didn't happen as the most powerful new genin was: Naruto and the one who was the most powerful outright was: Hyuga Neji. Flawlessly executing the plan of pissing off the Uchiha and his master next body, in order to lure him to Oto; Kabuto listed off some of the skills (missing the info on the Rinnegan) for Naruto and Neji, as well as the missions performed by the latter (excusing the S-Rank missions), all while enjoying the red faced reaction of the Uchiha.

After that Ibiki showed up and the test was on, it had lasted 5 hours and during that time several students were caught cheating, due to their method of info gathering been incredibly obvious and down right dumb (Dojutsu's were used but weren't classed as cheating). After the 5 hours were up, Ibiki gave the final question, which resulted in the elimination 3 more teams, before Naruto spoke up and gave a heartening speech to embolden the others, which allowed them to pass.

Once the written test was finished, the Chunin hopefuls were introduced to the next Proctor: Mitarashi Anko, whom went on to moving them all to the Forest of Death and explained, "Okay gaki's, your task is simple: you just have to make it to the center of the forest, where there is a tower and along the way you need to the collect opposite scroll that you'll be issued (presenting two scrolls with the tampergraphs of: Heaven and Earth) because you will need both to pass," pausing to breath and allow the info to sink in before adding, "Now if you lose your assigned scroll you have not failed, but rather you now must collect both of them and then head for the tower," then finished by saying this test last for 5 days and that the land will provide food for you, but be careful.

The like a minute later, Naruto and Haku had been issued their scroll and gate, where they were now waiting for the start of the exams, which Naruto morphing into his Agent Venom form and Haku adjusting her senbon launcher, as after 15 minutes, Anko says, "Okay in 20 minutes the gates will open," over the speaker system. 1 minute and 50 seconds passed, and the genin teams were now getting frustrated, caused by how long it took to start and then the speaker sounds, "10 seconds left until go, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and Go!" as all gates open and admitted the ninja into the forrest. Within the forest, Naruto and Haku decided to use the method least resistance and just headed straight for the tower, so they could just ambush another team and enter the tower.

Traversing the trees one by one, Naruto swung via his webbing with Haku in his arms, as his swinging distance was longer than her jumping distance, before Naruto's spider senses went off, causing him to pause and jump back 1 tree as the original tree he had landed on had exploded in a hail of bark and wood chips. Once the wood storm was over, Naruto and Haku (whom Naruto had placed on her feet) were greeted by the snide comment of, "Well lucky us, we get to rid the world of another blasphemous Kekkei Genkai user and an Uzumaki as well, oh the Mizukage will rewards us with Jonin ranks for this," before lecturestly at Haku curvy form, before it turned to a sneer as Haku informs, "You are dealing with 2 Kekkei Genkai users, _Hijutsu: Jōki hari_ ," forming a single handed seal, making the moisture in the air condense and form small needles of ice, which shot forth and caused the now known Kiri shinobi to scatter.

But Naruto was far from idle, as when Haku fired off her jutsu, he conjured his Psionic energy sword and slashed at his opponent commanding, " _Kokoro no kumo no dansu_ ," which was when spiders of mental energy crawled out of the sword welded by Naruto, as the spiders approached their targets they grew in size the longer it took them to home in on the targets, until a relatively small sized spider finally latched onto a Kiri ninja and explodes, sending the ninja back into a tree and knocking him out. This set off a chain reaction that made the rest of the Kiri ninja's scatter more and the spider to grow more, after an hour, the Spider were now the size of cows, which was when they stopped running after their prey and just swiped their legs at them, hitting there target and blowing up taking the Kiri ninjas with them.

Once the last Kiri Ninja was finished, Naruto then went threw the property of the knocked out ninja, finding the scroll his team need and as well as extras, before retrieving Haku and resumed to swing for the central tower. While in another portion of the Forest, team 7 was against the walls, as they fought with an extremely flexible ninja whom had already taken down Sai (the third member of team 7 [I've gone over the last chapter but had references to whose on team 7 aside for Sasuke and Sakura]) before he had bit into the shoulder of Uchiha Sasuke, causing a Sharingan like mark to appear and made Sasuke pass out, it was then that flexible ninja decided to end Sakura, but could not as Anko the proctor showed up and drove him off.

(A.N. It was glossed over but this is Orochimaru, do you expect him to be slow in a fight?)

After Driving off Orochimaru, Anko and the team she arrived with transported them to the central tower, declaring that they passed, before sending them to bed. Earlier than when Team 7 arrived, team 11 descended from the treeline, with one final swing, unharmed and oddly refreshed, before headed inside and using their scrolls, they summoned their Sensei Zabusa, whom growled his congrats and sent to the mess hall for lunch, when Naruto's stomach growled.

As team 11 was eating, they began to notice other teams arriving, like the Kumo teams and the Suna Sibling with 2 other Suna teams, before they started to see the arrival of Iwa ninjas, and one particular Iwa group had a beautiful woman her teammates had identified as: Kurotsuchi. After team black earth arrived, it became apparent that none of the Konoha team will be arriving anytime soon, so they just joined the teams that were their in just a generalized social point of view.

The day then went to night and Konoha had yet to see a second passing team (aside from the stealthy arrival of Team 7), when it became time to knock off for the night and welcome the new day. The new day dawned with the sound of an argument that cut threw the entire tower waking all the sleeping teens, that weren't already up and as for the ones already you? Well they jumped out of their skins to the screech of a pink haired banshee, as she was told that her Sasuke-kun was not the first arriving Genin, but Naruto and Haku were.

The next few days continued as thusly, before Naruto was dived upon by: Yamanaka Ino, who had just arrived and passed with her team, the current Ino-Shika-Cho, as she affectionately cuddled up with him, much to the shock of her true team members: Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Choji, but she ignored them and continued to cuddle him like a teddy bear. An hour later and they were joined by: team 8, where much to Kiba anger, Hinata then joined Ino in cuddling Naruto, whom kissed her and caused her to faint. After fainting, Hinata awoke later to find her head in Naruto lap and turned herself cherry red.


	10. Preliminary Knock Out

_**Chapter 9-Preliminary Knock Out**_

5 days have passed and now the passing teams are lined up in front of the Hokage, with their team Sensei, as the Hokage addressed, "Congratulations for passing," as Tsunade overlooks the teams, the Suna team was looking slightly uncomfortable (well 3 of the 4 were), before she continued, "Now due to the amount of passing individuals, we are going to have a preliminary matches, because there are too many of you and with the risk of a stamina freak (insert Naruto and Lee sneezing) or heaven forbid smart people trying to out strategize each other (to the sneezes of: Shikamaru and Temari) and we can not have the final round last for days," before she was interrupted by another Jonin, who finished the speech off, while Anko ordered a screen to be lowered.

Once the speech was finished, the screen blinked into life and 2 names had started to blur before stopping and displaying the names: [ _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke_ ] with the last name causing the whole towers populace to go deaf, as a pink haired banshee screeched, "BAKA, YOU BETTER LOSE TO SASUKE-KUN," much to the disgust of all there. After re-orientating themselves all Genin but Naruto and Sasuke, who of which the former showing respect for his opponent by: slipping into a wide legged stance, with his left arm stretched out, hovering over his left leg and his right arm, positioned level with his head, fist clenched.

But Sasuke however, simply stood in an at ease stance, with no real sign of treating Naruto as a threat, though he did have a scowl on his faces, that Sakura swooned, " _Sasuke-kun_ ," over and over. A minute later, the referee Genma (?) asked, "Ready," which he got a nod from Naruto and a, "Hn," of Sasuke, knowing it was the best he is getting, he commands, "Hajime," causing Sasuke to run his mouth off with, "Dobe just give up, the Uchiha can only be beaten by other Uchiha," in an arrogant tone, making the observes frown and Gekko to groan.

In response Naruto simply rolled his eyes and stood at the ready, which really irritated Sasuke, as the latter dashed forward to deliver a punch and missed, when Naruto used his flexibility to quickly bend backwards out of the way of the fist and then transitioned it into a backwards handstand style backflip, using the momentum to dig his feet into Sasuke's chin and launched the emo into the air, with a backwards spin. Somehow righting himself from the spin, Sasuke landed himself on the wall behind him and then jumped forward; flashing threw several handseals, arriving on the tiger seal, " _Katon: Cho Karyuka no Jutsu_ ," and breathed out a gigantic dragon of orange fire, that raced towards Naruto and as it hit Naruto, Sasuke yells, "Die Dobe."

Cackling at his flame engulfed target, Sasuke gloated and celebrated his victory, before the sound of heavy foot steps, within the fires were heard. Walking out of the fire was a figure, seemingly made of magma with lances of fire, arcing between the cracks in the rocky plates and it eyes glowed a powerful blazing orange, after walking out of the fire, the figure looked over the duck haired emo with an akinned deadpan and said with a familiar, "You know teme, you should never use a jutsu when you have not mastered it, because while it could be powerful it means jack without control," as he then raised his arms and said, "let us show you, _Katon: Saramandā no yoroi_ ," as the arcing flames, grew and formed into a spectral dragon (See Dragon Aspect from Skyrim: Dragonborn).

When the armor was formed, the magma figure lashed forwards and swings his fist into Sasuke stomach, singeing his shirt and charring, then he switch the punch to a plowing move to ram Sasuke into the ground, with the jolt of the attack knocking Sasuke out. Once Sasuke was out cold, Naruto who he revealed was lava figure, when he receded his lava form, stood down knowing he had won and there was no point continuing, before heading upstairs to his girls.

On the otherside of the room, Naruto spied a very Orochimaru-like man looking at him with contempt and power hunger, before notice someone whom made his eyes widen, as he saw familiar face of a friend he had in Oto (one of the only 3 he had) and swore that he'd rescue, when he had the chance and mission to do so. The girl that caught Naruto eyes was Tsuchi Kin (see main cannon for appearance) and when she felt someone looking at her, she became alert and looked around, it took a bit but she was able to zero in on the feeling and when she did, her eyes widen and began to form tears, ' _Naruto-kun,_ ' she thought, as she response was, ' _Kin-chan,_ ' mentally.

While Naruto and Kin were having their moment, the board flashed through several names and landed on: [Nara Shikamaru of Konoha vs. Kingu Roxas of Iwa] which yielded Shikamaru as the winner, whom use the shadows created by: Roxas' Earth Jutsu to extend the reach of his shadow, to catch him from behind and then Shikamaru moved him into position to smack his head on the wall, so hard that it had caused cracks and made Roxas shout, "I yield,." After Shikamaru's match, Kin was up again Kankaro and won because the former, shot senbon at his true self, which paralyzed him and made his seen body flop to the ground like a string cut puppet.

Hours of boring matches latter and Genma had announced, "Okay genin, there still too many," to the 16 ninjas that had passed, before saying, "So We will be having another round of preliminaries (the screen flaring to life once more to show [Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto]) so if all except for the chosen return to the balcony and we will proceed."

(A.N. the fights from here are from the Canon – bar Sasuke vs. Kabuto's teammate and The Neji Hinata fight ended with Neji winning but getting disqualified for not stopping when ordered. Also Kin and Shikamaru did not face each other but rather cannon fodder from Ame and Ino tied with Kurotsuchi)

10 hours later, the second round of prelims were finished and the numbers were acceptable for the third round, which is now that we find: Naruto, Kin, Gaara, Dosu, Shino, Temari and Shikamaru, waiting in a line up to be given a number and shown who will be there opponents. The number was given buy have the Genin drawn a number from a box and the numbers drawn were: 1 for Naruto, 2 for Gaara, 3 for Dosu, 4 for Shikamaru, 5 for Temari, 6 for Shino and 7 for Kin, which made the matchups: Gaara vs. Dosu, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Shino vs. Kin and Naruto vs. Gaara/Dosu.

"Okay genin, you have your numbers, know whom you are fighting and now you have a month to prepare, whether it be to learn new move or refine old ones, so used this time well and make sure to give your audience a good show," announced Tsunade at the end of the matchup phase, before dismissing the group to their own devices. The ninjas were gone, only Naruto and Kin remained, which the latter immediately latched on to the former and cried her eyes out at been reunited with the one she loved, as the former embraced and said, "sorry for leaving you," before kissing her on the lips, as he shushined them to the Senju compound.


	11. Perverted Beggar

Starting notice: Haku had also tied with her opponent, as the ninja was from Yukigakure no Sato and was even with Ice Style

 _ **Chapter 10-Perverted Beggar**_

Appearing in the Senju compound in a cloud of dust and webbing, Naruto and Kin separated from their kiss and then Naruto showed her to the guest rooms where she would be staying now. After settling Kin in, Naruto then seeked out Zabusa for training in the final exam, while already at the hospital: Haku was already learning to better herself under the tutorship of Shizune, with medical herbs and healing jutsu.

Back to Naruto as he found him talking aggressively with his perverted godfather, about what he could of: Naruto training, but Naruto was having none of that and called out, "Hey Ero-Sennin leave, we don't want or need your training," silently enjoying the tick mark that had formed over his right eye. Insulted, Jiraiya yelled, "Stop calling me that," before explaining, "Look brat, I had promised Sensei that I would train you when you were going to take your Chunin exam-" but his explanation was halted when Naruto webbed his mouth shut and said, "You also promised our parents that you would protect and raise us, but looked how that promise turned out?" as Jiraiya now fought to get the webbing off, once it was off Jiraiya said, "But I could teach you summoning and the Rasengan," but his response was, "What? Like this: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ ," as he bit his thumb, ran threw handsigns and slammed his palm to the ground.

After slamming his palm down, Naruto was engulfed in powdered snow and before the perverted sage knows it; he was staring up the muzzle of a crystal silver wolf, which has a crystalline look to it, while standing on the shoulders was Naruto with a smug grin, as he built blue energy into his hand, making it spin and dance chaotically, which he then widen his grin at the look of shock on Jiraiya's face. 2 minutes later, the Wolf Naruto was standing on looked around and found no combatant asked, " _ **Hey Naruto what's the deal?**_ " to Naruto as he kneeled down and said, "Sorry Diamaru, I just needed to show my neglective godfather that I don't need or want his training and summoned you to prove it, also tell Ao Sirius-Sama that he can tell 'him' it is time," remembering the request Manda-sama made to Naruto and Diamaru response "So your back in Konoha?" to the nod, before vanishing in another cloud of powdered snow.

With nothing to support him, Naruto then dropped down to the ground landing in a spider styled perch in front of Jiraiya, whom asked, "You have a contract with the Dire Wolves?" shockingly, which was answered by a smirk. The shock from the confirmation, comatosed Jiraiya for an hour before he snapped out of it and looked around to find both his supposed apprentice and Zabusa missing, now knowing he has nothing to teach Naruto except for how to use the Kyubi's chakra better and realizing that he was free of the training needs now, Jiraiya headed straight for the nearest Hot spring or Swimming hole.

Now with Naruto and Zabusa, as they clashed with an almighty clash in training ground 11 and then separated to get some distance, before they both flowed threw several handseals and they both commanded, " _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu/Suiton: Rōbai suru kawanonagare_ ," as Zabusa constructed a Chinese water dragon from a nearby lake and Naruto built a pack of wolves of the same lake water, it was then that both the wolves and the dragon, charged at each other. Meanwhile in the void of the Summoning Realms, a Hydra stylized blue Werewolf appeared out of a cloud of Shadow energy, before howling to the white colored void and this action caused a plume of venomous purple vapor to appear. Within the poisonous vapor, was a demonic serpent of an oil black color, this creature was a Basilisk and his name was: Manda, looking at the leader of the Dire Wolves pact, Manda asked, " _ **For what reason have you summoned me, Ao Sirius?**_ " with the preparations to attack.

Looking at the battle ready state of Manda, Ao Sirius calmed him by saying, " _ **Calm yourself Manda, Naruto-sama says it is time!**_ " " _ **Really?**_ " Manda grinned serpentinely, getting a nod from all three heads; Manda slaps his tail to the ground and made a scroll appear, this was the Snake den summoning contract and it then unrolled and two names from within flashed a silver color before deleting themselves and the names were: [Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto]. Hours later back in Konoha, Zabusa and Naruto had finished up their day of training and were now heading to the Hospital to pick up Haku whom had been swamped with patients from both: The Chunin exams and living training Dummies.

After picking up Haku, Naruto, Haku and Zabusa headed to the restaurant district for dinner and then headed back to the Senju compound to rest for the rest of the night. While team 11 was sleeping, a secret meeting was taking place in the catacombs of Danzo's not so secret Root HQ between the forces of the Konoha Elders and Orochimaru, as they go over the new tweaks to the plan as Sasuke their main player of the invasion was eliminated from the exams, though Orochimaru had a thought and voice it, "Why don't I just kill Dosu and you can put Sasuke-kun into the his spot?" knowing that Dosu has no purpose in the plan.

Looking at the question, Koharu, Homura and Danzo thought it over and agreed, not knowing that Dosu had already went and got himself killed by Gaara, as he tried to up his chances on advancement, dying in the process.

 **2 Shūkangō:**

After 2 weeks of intense training with Zabusa, Naruto was then reversed summoned to the den of the Dire Wolf pack and the Ao Sirius said, "Naruto-Sama, It is time to started your Senjutsu training," as he is then startled by Naruto activating the Rinnegan and saying, "Hai Ao Sirius-Dono," shaking himself, Ao Sirius asked, "Are you ready? (Naruto nods) Very well let us begin," and the both summon and summoner head out to the forest surrounding the cave, Meeting with Okami Sennin, an old whitish silver wolf who is in charge of the Sage training.

Back in Konoha, we find Zabusa seeking out a bar for a power night cap, knowing his student was in capable hands and would be looking into placing some serious bets on him plowing the competition. In another part of the village, the sound of the idiot Dosu made while dying was music to the ears of Gaara as the latter crushed the former in a tomb of sand.

In the Senju clan compound, Naruto's girlfriends/Fiancées were all cuddled up in Naruto's bed, all wishing they were in his arms. Back at the dire wolf pack den, Naruto was lying in a web hammock somewhat tossing and turning, due to a sore body.


	12. Chunin exams, Naruto vs Gaara

_**Chapter 11-Chunin exams, Naruto vs. Gaara**_

It was time, the stadium was now been filled to the brim with people, both civilian and shinobi alike, with 25% of them been civilians who want to see the 'demon' die first hand and cheer, while the rest were those whom Naruto had defended from Perverts and gained his heart. In the stadiums battle field, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kin, Shikamaru and Shino, were waiting for the proceedings as a leaf storm whipped up out of nowhere and dispersed revealing the duck haired emo, that was: Uchiha Sasuke, whom was immediately questioned by the Proctor: Genma, "Genin Uchiha, why are you down here?" ignoring the question, Sasuke lined up with the others and allowed the ANBU who appeared later the say, "At the request of the Elders, Uchiha Sasuke-sama is taking the place of Kinuta Dosu due to his death during the month prior," as the Uchiha lovers cheered for their loves (Mikoto not included).

"Very Well," Genma started, "but due to the Hokage reworking the line up: Naruto will be facing Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke will face the winner of that match at the end of the first round," he continues, before looking around the stadium to see it was full and attention was now on the battle field before completing his speech, "Now that everyone is now seated, Naruto, Gaara," stay here the rest of head for the observation booth. Up in the stadium, Sakura screeched at the unfairness of her loves fight position.

After wincing from the screech, Genma quickly recovered his hearing (though it was bleeding slightly) and orders, "Hajime," to the fighters, before jumping out of the ring. The call had an immediate effect on the fighters, as Gaara begins his first attack with the command, " _Suna Tsunami_ ," in a demanding tone, as a tidal wave of sand rose from the ground and roared towards Naruto, who raised his own hands and gain a magenta butterfly over his head, firing a blast of telekinetic at the wave of sand, making a hole and allowing the sand to pass by harmlessly (to the shock of all present Suna Ninjas).

Once the sand wave subsided, Naruto looks at Gaara and says, "Gaara if you're going to use the Ichibi's power, then at least be original, like this:" as he formed his bow at the last part and fire off several psionic arrows in rapid fire succession, all which had hit a wall of a deeply compressed sand, which Gaara had erected to protect himself, but it was futile as each arrow hit the same spot and sent the first arrow threw the barrier. Once threw the barrier, the arrow shot over Gaara's shoulder, when (for the first time ever) had been forced to duck to avoid being hit, before Gaara then responded in kind and push his wall construct towards Naruto, but it never hit as Naruto use his Magma powers to open a volcanic rift and it swallowed the sand whole.

After swallowing the sand, the rift close and Naruto dash forward quickly, armed with 2 blades of psionic energy and went for an 'x' slash, that was caught by a pair of sand tendrils, which was when Gaara tried his sand tsunami again and failed, when Naruto entered his Atlas form, smelting the sand into glass, which he then psionically blasted off him and gained some distance with an aerial Shushin. The fight was now going on to long for the Ichibi Jinchuriki to take and was now showing signs of him losing control, which was made visually apparent as sand from all over the battle field encased Gaara, so that the transformation could begin (much to the horror of Orochimaru whom given explicit order to not to until his fight with the Uchiha and that would start the invasion)

Knowing what Gaara was trying to do, Naruto tried to stop him first with: Telepathic blast, which could not get threw the yokai enhance sand sphere, so he tried to blast it with a viscous stream of magma, which worked but the glass quickly shattered and was replaced by more sand. Not willing the risk Gaara's life and just opening a rift bellow the sphere, Naruto goes on to another approach and activates his Rinnegan and slams his palm into the ground, causing a vast amount of tree roots to shoot out and grip tightly to the sand sphere.

Once the roots were tightly wrapped, Naruto took a charging pose and drew a palm back, in the palm (the bigots in the crowds horror) formed a 36 cm wide ball of spiraling blue chakra, with arcing green, black, silver, red and white lightning. After fully forming the Rasengan, Naruto morphed his armor on and charged forth, covering a distance of 20 m of 50 m between Naruto and Gaara, Naruto was forced to stop, when the bounded sphere broke open and released the newly awaken Ichibi.

With Ichibi now awake, Naruto was forced to abandon his plan and jump to avoid the stamping front paw of the tanuki. After land from his dodge, Naruto then shushined back another 100 m, where he then formed a new plan, a plan that involved him running threw several handsign, before slamming both hands to he ground and from his hands sprouted a web of kanji, before a plume of dust rose up. Once the dust settled, Naruto was now shown to be standing by the sides of: a large blue werewolf with wolf headed gauntlets over his claws and a horned, teal armored white lion, which was the same size of the werewolf, these were the bosses of the Dire Wolves pack and the Dire Lion den: Ao Sirius and Kōshiki.

After they summoned, both Kōshiki and Ao Sirius saw what was happening and said to Naruto, "Okay Naruto, ready to save the day?" to which the answer was, "Totally," from our Agent Venom. After the answer, both Ao Sirius and Kōshiki charged at Shukaku, tackling the bijuu out of the stadium and forced the spectators to watch what was happening on a large screened TV as Naruto and Genma jumped after them. As the spectators watched the screen, they observed Naruto and Genma as they made sure the battle of titans left no extensive damage to the structures and other buildings. Most of the bigots and some perverts watched the screen still hoping to see the demon die, despite what Naruto was doing, those who were precious to Naruto watched in fear as Naruto swoops into many peoples houses and evacuate home owners of whom didn't show up to the arena, to the stadium.

In the section of the Village, the summons and Shukaku were fighting; Naruto and Genma had just finished delivering the last member of the civilians who were evacuated and it was the Heads of the Haruno clan, whom of which were the biggest, arogantest bigots towards Naruto (but luckily for Naruto, he was not transporting them to the stadium, as shown by his bleeding ears.) before Naruto then joined the battle, as the summons finally got a good hold on the bijuu and given Naruto an opening to plow the reformed Rasengan threw the stomach of Shukaku and with the mixing of the energy of the jutsu's impact combined the exhausted Yokai of Shukaku, drained away at his control and the sand construct, just broke apart and crumbled to the ground.


	13. Invasion Bad idea

_**Chapter 12-Chunin Exams; Invasion Bad idea, but we'll do it anyway**_

When Shukaku crumbled to the ground, the Suna shinobi watching in fear, as their most powerful weapons loses and what remained was the unconscious form of Gaara, the son of the Kazekage and Suna no Akuma. When the sand fell revealing Gaara, Naruto was not going to take any chances and made a kumo handseal, to allow a burst of silvery webbing to encase Gaara tightly to keep him from attacking again.

Outside the village walls, Otokage's prized Jonin completed their preparations and began the summoning ritual, when they used the sign of the rampaging Ichibi as a signal flare, which caused them to command, " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu,_ " but nothing happened, when nothing happened the main leader and summoning, he glared at team with and thought, ' _who skipped a step?_ ' completely forgetting the fact that Orochimaru had applied a complex Fuinjutsu array to them, which completely sync up their: Chakra, movements, speed and precision, when the 5 of them were performing the same tasks.

Within the Kage box, the disguised Orochimaru watched on in irritation and anticipation, as his plans fall to the way side: First with the loss of Sasuke again and the second, was when Gaara transformed into the Ichibi too earlier and now he had to move his plans up and strategize on the fly. So with that in mind, Orochimaru discreetly gave the signal for the commencement of the invasion and at that point, in the crowd several masked members of the audience, cast a genjutsu making the civilian and less trained ninja (Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke, though to be fair, Sasuke was arrogantly believing that he was immune to the effects of genjutsu because of the Sharingan he Activated, while Sakura was just plain useless and Kiba trusted in his nose, only to play for with sleep) fall asleep.

Sensing threw his host, that a genjutsu was activated, the symbiote rippled energy threw Naruto's chakra network and disrupted the effects, keeping Naruto alert. Alert Venom looked over the village, as several thought to be hidden Oto and Suna ninja, rushed out of the crowds weapons drawn. The rushing enemy was halted in their progress, by the arrival of Konoha teams: 8 (save Kiba), 9 (Save Neji, as he was already fighting elsewhere), 10 and their Jonin sensei's, this included Kakashi for some unknown reason.

But Kakashi's appearance became clear, when he ignored the invading ninja and charged directly for: Naruto, hand gloved with so much lightning that it made a spear, but once he was in striking distance, Naruto had formed his own Pysonic Blade and parried with Kakashi's Raikiri. They continued to duel evenly matching slash for slash, joust for joust, all while allies and enemies looked on in protest (for Konoha) or awestruck (for enemies), with neither Venom nor Kakashi giving an inch, but this also left them open for ambush strike, well Kakashi was but Venom's spider senses keep him up to date with his situation and area around himself, so when an Oto shinobi went for a jumping katana slash, Venom bend at the most impossible angle and avoided the strike, where as the strike ,meant for Venom kept going and sliced into the chest of Kakashi, spraying his blood everywhere.

The wound Kakashi received, distracted him from his mission: avenge his student, Sharingan and Sensei, enough that he left himself open more to a blast of invisible energy, which sent him rocketing into a wall behind him, where he was embedded and knocked out. After blasting Kakashi telekinetically, Venom then turned his attention towards the katana welding ninja, as the ninja then went for another attack, which was guarded Venom's blade and then was countered by a psychic blast, which bowled him into his fellow Oto ninja.

Back with the Oto summoning ninja, as the leader of the group finished wiping his hands on the clean rag of material, after he had killed all of his team in order to find the one who fucked up the summoning, only to begin clutching his chest as he feels the feeling of blades ripping threw his chest and then fell over dead (Yeah the syncing seal also links their lives up with each other). Inside the Kage box, Orochimaru felt the life of his summoning team extinguish not that long after they attempted the summoning, but was puzzled where was the member of Manda's brood? ' _What happened? They did it right so where is: Hidora_?' he thought, while bending out of the way of his former Sensei's bow staff Enma as he arrived to assist Tsunade, before he counterstruck with, " _Sen'ei Jashu_ ," unleashing a torrent of snakes.

With the release of snakes, gave Orochimaru time to think, ' _This isn't going to plan, and without the summons, I can not lay waste to Konoha and achieve my rightful place of Hokage, once I rebuild it in my own image,_ ' before his need to move again became necessary, as his former teammates delivers an aerial heel drop, to his previously occupied spot. Getting more distance, Orochimaru thought it would be better to cut his loses and retreat, so with a slight signal, his sound four lowered the barrier and surrounded their master, "We're leaving, this invasion is a bust, Tayuya, Kidomaru cover our escape," as the 2 ordered formed seal and commanded, " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu,_ " bringing forth a giant spider and three fiends called: The Doki's.

Once summoned, the spider immediately began to fire off balls of webbing and the fiends charged forth. While the summoners and their lord made their escape.


	14. Chunin Exams, Aftermath

_**Chapter 13-Chunin Exams, Aftermath**_

Orochimarus invasion failed, when he discovered his summoners failed to summon: Hidora, he turned tail and run with his tail between his leg, using the sound fives summons as cover, though none of them lasted long against the punches and kicks of: Tsunade Senju. Days later the rebuild was complete and Tsunade was sitting in her office, in front of the chunin hopefuls that had participated in the resistance against the invasion and two traitors to Konoha: Sasuke and Kakashi, as they did more to help the invaders than do anything against it.

"Civilian Hatake, Genin Uchiha," Tsunade started, while looking at the 2 in question, before continuing, "You have being brought towards me to explain your actions against the Konoha Shinobi," while adding a little bit of Killing Intent, which made them sweat and ended with, "Anything you wish to add for your defense?" the question was met with silence from Sasuke, whom had refused to defend his 'perfectly okay,' actions, but Kakashi however defiantly replied, "They were holding back Sasuke from reaching his true status of the strongest ninja in Konoha and the demon brat and his whore teammates (insert a glare towards Naruto, Kin [who had being given the place after defecting from Oto] and Haku) should have died long ago as punishment for the death of Minato sensei," which got growls from the girls and women present.

(A.N. Sasuke was found during the invasion trying to murder the members of shinobi clans like the Hyuga branch family and such, as they were displaying power he believed to be his. He also tried to kill his mother, in a self-believed right to punish her for not treating Itachi as a missing Ninja.)

As the women around Kakashi growled at him, Tsunade while barely holding her own anger had signaled for her ANBU guards, once they appeared in a blur of shadows Tsunade orders, "ANBU take these 2 into custody, have the fuinjutsu teams prepare for chakra and kekkei genkai sealing, then dropped them into a high security cell," so with that ordered, the ANBU grabbed a hold of the criminals, before whisking them away in a cloud of dust and leaves. While Tsunade was dealing with now known traitors to Konoha, the secret members of another traitorous faction of Konoha, were in a Root outpost deep under the bowels of Konoha listening to the conversation in the Hokages office via a transmission seal, pale as their carefully constructed plan takes a hammer blow, ' _With Uchiha-sama's power gone, Konoha will lose all of its' power and prestige_ ,' was all they thought. Recovering quickly, due to his own conditioning, the mummy like man of the group said, "Koharu, Homura, I think it is time to take a more aggressive approach and stage a coop," to the others, as they digested what he had said, he then said, "It will be the only way to ensure that Konoha is ran as we want it run," when they heard that they agreed.

Now in Otogakure, the Hebi-Sennin placed the lab-like office of his status as Otokage, mulling over his failed invasion and his anger of not being able to kill his sensei, though he won't admit it: it was his fault as it was shown that under Tsunades govern; Konoha was still powerful enough to repel 2 villages and won the day, with minimal injury. While on the outer outskirts of Otogakure, a member of the sound five: Tayuya was receiving a letter from her sister in all but blood: Tsuchi Kin, via her Owl messenger summons.

Kin's letter to Tayuya read: [Dear Tayuya, I know this is a shock but I've defected to Konoha to be with our love: Naruto-kun, and ask if you are willing to join me, meet me in the boarder village of: Hibiki no Sato, on the 20th day of this month and come alone.

Love You,

Tsuchi Kin.]

Knowing that this was her chance to be free from the mad Kage she was forced to serve and join her shared love: Naruto, Tayuya quickly made plans to head for Hibiki, but she was not going alone and she will be bringing a newly captured girl, that was in unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time, knowing that they'll have a new life.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade had just dismissed the newly minted chunin and was now leaning back in her seat, savoring saucer of refreshing Sake and letting the alcohol sooth her aches and pains, caused by: having to deal with the now public backlash of her sentences of: Sasuke and Kakashi, though it was mainly Sasuke punishment that was causing the public to revolt. Hours later, Tsunade made some clones and returned to that day's worth of paperwork, which due to her clones didn't multiply, like her Sensei says it does and it was this sight that greets the arrival of said sensei as he arrived to talk about an issue.

Entering the office Sarutobi says, "Tsunade-chan, I need to speak to you!" before getting cut off at the legs, as he sees the clones working away at the paperwork and notices that her work was less than his own. Raising her head for the signing of an order of chakra metal from Kinzoku no kuni, for Blacksmith: Ken to Tate, Tsunade then says, "Yes Sensei, what did you need?" "Tsunade-chan, you need to stop these unfair punishments on the citizens of Konoha, they are just scared and doing what they think is right," Hiruzen stated, but was rebuttaled by, "So you think it is unfair to dismiss a traitor and give people the benefit of the doubt?" watching as her sensei tried to form a decent argument and then he repeats the fact that their actions are done out of fear and that they deserve a second chance, this was also rebuttaled with, "You have already given them way to many chances and never truly punished them for their first offense, people learn they're in the wrong when they are punished and your law stated that their punishment was execution, if they were to ever act against the law and yet you never enforced your own laws," pausing to let what she said sink in and then said, "And you always wondered why the council always exceeded your choices! This is the reason people like Fugaku think they'd be better at Hokage, you never enforce your own made laws and never punish people for breaking them," at the end of it.

After listening to Tsunade, Hiruzen found his faults ripped out of him and shown to him, yes he made a law that was suppose to protect Naruto and give a proper childhood, but no he did not follow threw with his assigned punishments, thinking it would caused a civilian rebellion and threaten the safety of Konoha, therefore opting to see Naruto's abuse as an acceptable compromise and not a mass culling of the Konoha populas. After seeing everything before him, Hiruzen knew he had failed and shut his mouth leaving the office.


	15. Orochimaru's pain

_**Chapter 14-Orochimaru's pain**_

The days leading up to the 20th day, was many filled with Naruto chasing off: Jiraiya and other perverts away from popular female meetings spots, mostly from the hot springs and swimming ponds. The people were complaining to Tsunade on how Naruto shouldn't be doing it, but as she hates perverts as much as the next woman and was only of little help, as the only thing that would keep him from defending a woman's right to have a relaxing day off was: A mission that sent him out of the village, with Zabusa and Haku.

The 20th came and went, with the Hokage now welcoming both: Tayuya and to her surprise, an Uzumaki, named: Karin to the Konoha forces, but as Tayuya was an Oto ninja; she had to be under ANBU probation for a small duration, while sources in Kusagakure had registered Karin as: KIA, had allowed her to join with no problem. Tayuya's probation was only 6 months and after that, she was place in ANBU as: Oni, while Kin had flourished under the tutorship of: Yuhi Kurenai, who along with a recently cured Kurama Yakumo had jumped at the chance to have her join their team.

Under Konoha, the former advisors were now foaming at the mouth and had being doing so since they discovered; the enemy ninja's that had joined them, ' _Is Tsunade trying to destroy Konoha?_ ' was the general thought from the ex-advisors, with only Danzo thinking, ' _There are still Uzumaki survives?_ ' remembering his plans that led to the death of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the majority of the Royal Uzumaki, which he had made in the belief that Konoha would be invaded by: the country (A.N. Danzo in this story is the type of person who stubbornly refuses to see anyone outside of Konoha as an ally and can only see enemies, even when there are none).

Training had also got back into full swing, as Anko now the primary user of the Snake Summons had started to be trained as a Hebi-sennin, as well as apprizing the Hokage of the renewed alliance with Manda and his brood, thanks to the Alliance between Manda and Ao Sirius, threw Naruto. When Naruto was not dealing with perverts or missions, he with his team of: Zabusa, Haku and Karin, were training too mostly in the art of kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and Naruto also started to study in the art and science of Fuinjutsu.

Outside of Konoha, within the bowels of rice country, the snake like figure: Orochimaru had just been informed by a member of his lesser science team, that his new Uzumaki test subject was gone, taken by his own guard: Tayuya and this pissed him off like nothing else, before ordering, "Magus, prepare the communication seal, I need to contact: Kabuto and Mizuki before they're captured and have them extracted to Oto," as the scientist bowed and raced off to retrieve the seal. Little did he know, that he had already been too late and with the interview with both: Kin and Tayuya done by: Konoha I&T had Tsunade order and the arrest of: Kabuto and Mizuki.

Hours later, Orochimaru was now pacing his 'office' panicked and pissed off, he had just tried to communicate with Kabuto and Mizuki, but they would not answer, fearing the worst of his plans would be in danger, forced Orochimaru order to mount a rescue mission and sent the remaining members of the active Sound Five guard. The members of Sound fire were ecstatic to be chosen for the mission, all thinking it would put them into a higher favor, if they could also take down Tayuya and bring her body back for study, well most of them did – Kimmimaru on the other hand was given his last mission differently: Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, Kabuto and Mizuki.

It was not even an hour later and the sound four was gone from Oto, descending upon Konoha like moths to a flame. Back in Konoha, team Zabusa was now lending their muscle to a civilian clan, helping them deliver mail order shopping to different clients and receiving the next orders for the next shop, as the other teams did very much the same thing, with a little training in between to keep for getting rusty.

In the T&I, 2 figures were now standing over a fearful silver haired figure, whom of which was strapped down on a table, the female of the 2 figures asked, "Mizuki, what is Orochimarus next plan?" as snakes came hissing out of her sleeves, preparing to bite him, while the other simply glared at the man on the table, his eye doing the talking. With the eyes and the snake, it was too much for the hapless Mizuki, who keeled and blurted out, "Orochimaru-samas next plan of attack is to consolidate his forces, rebuild what was loss and proberly kidnap Uchiha Sasuke," in a rushed tone, that had the woman pouting, put out by the easiness. With a little more coaxing Mizuki also spilt his intentions of stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing, before releasing more information on what Orochimaru had been doing, what he had done and where he was going from there, Mizuki was singing like a bird and not even an hour later, Mizuki was replaced by: Kabuto

Kabuto, however was a harder nut to crack than Mizuki, as he was recruited by Orochimaru while he was under the employ of Danzo and his 'Ne,' corps, so he was trained to resist torture, but even 'Ne,' ninjas had their breaking points (usually it involves breaking a seal on their tongues) and after a good solid 5 hours, Kabuto had squealed the locations of all of: Orochimarus hidden bases, experiments, the names of all his spies within other nations and finally: Orochimarus ultimate goal of learning every single jutsu in the world.


	16. Pursuit: Uchiha gone Rogue

_**Chapter 15-Pursuit: Uchiha gone Rogue**_

It was barely night time, by the time the Sound four had arrived at the outskirts of Konoha and were now going over the plans to extract: Sasuke, Mizuki and Kabuto, and kill: Kin and Tayuya. By the time they were finished with the plans, it was dark so dark that it was difficult to see without a torch, but as ninjas they had no need and they each took off again, this in time with 2 separate teams – 1 pair towards the ANBU prison and the other pair was heading for the Uchiha estate.

However unknown to the descending Sound Four, as the crickets chirped within the empty Uchiha estate, before the sound of the most derelict buildings collapsed under the weight of the poorly maintained structures (neither Mikoto or Sasuke used anymore than an eighth of the district) and within the creaking rubble, showed: the rusted metal of bed frames, stoves and cook top. While on the otherside of the village, Mikoto was returning to her new room she moved in to at the Namikaze manor, from the bathroom she was using early, garbed in nothing but a tight fitting silk bathrobe and a towel in her long black hair, which was wet from her shower.

Elsewhere in the study of the Namikaze Manor, Naruto was found pouring over books and scrolls, researching the laws that Sarutobi had passed, to find if they were any good and the results were not good, with a 1 out of every hundred makes Naruto think that the Sandaime was not even readying them and was writing them down to discuss them in the next Council meeting. While Naruto was studying, the rest of the inhabitants were sleeping soundly in their beautiful beds, with Kin and Tayuya awaiting Naruto in the master bedroom.

Back with Sakon, Ukon and Jirobo who had just landed within the back area of the Uchiha estate, where they found the place abandoned and after they searched for their target and future comrade, they found a notice on the front of the family heads house that read:

[Notice of demolition:

Due to the arrest and imprisonment of Civilian Uchiha Sasuke, as well as the relocation of Jonin Uchiha Mikoto the estate is to be leveled to make way for a new housing district for the guests and policitical parties.

Regards: Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage.]

After reading that, the three heads looked at each other and then with high jump, they headed for the ANBU prison, to regroup and continue their mission. After they left, a shadow from under the deck of the patio jumped out showing itself to be an all black wolf, that seems to be made of shadows and then the wolf jumped off in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Slipping in threw the window, the black wolf made its way to the Office of the Hokage, within the Office was Tsunade found herself shouting at the Elder council, defending herself over her decisions to allow the appointment of the former sound ninjas to serve Konoha as ninjas, as well as her decision to take Uzumaki Karin as her daughter and apprentice, when she was a Kusagakure ninja, though that was the looses term for it.

All argument stopped, when a large black wolf barge threw the door and said, "Tsunade-sama, we have a problem," before stopping at the audience in the room, Tsunade looked at the wolf and recognized in as her godson scout wolf summons, "You may speak Kagemaru," the wolf: Kagemaru composed himself and reported, "Tsunade-sama, Since Mikoto-sama had moved in with Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama had me keep an eye on the Uchiha estate and report anyone who had entered the estate to you, out of a belief that Orochimaru was after the Sharingan and I have spotted 2 people from Orochimaru's personal guard within the estate," finishing with a bow. Digesting the information, mentally thanking her godson forethought and spoke, "Are they still there?" to the shake of Kagemaru's head and he said, "They left in the direction of the ANBU prison where Sasuke is being held," causing the elders to glare at the Hokage, for the reminder of Konoha's loss of power.

Guessing where the Sound ninja are going, Tsunade flared her chakra and summoned, " **ANBU** ," as five shadows, fell into line infront of the Hokage's desk, with a, "Yes Hokage-sama," to which the Hokage orders, "Crab, Cat sound the alert I want all Chunin and Jonin out searching for these ninjas, Tenzo, Dragon and Eagle, head to ANBU headquarters to help fortify the prison, Go!" getting the answer of, "Yes Hokage-sama," and they were off. Outside the ANBU Prison, Kimmimaru and Kidomaru were just about to enter when a sound echoed across the village, which like a fire being lit, had every ninja jumping into action.

With the village now awake, Kidomaru and Kimmimaru cursed their teammates, now they were either caught or spotted, before silently slipping into the duct system and started their hunt for those they had being ordered to find and extract. Back with the Kon twins (Sakon and Ukon) and Jirobo, as they jumped to avoid getting caught in the shadow of Nara Head: Shikaku only to be battered to the ground by an enlarged fist, from the Akimichi head: Akimichi Chōza, as the head of the Yamanaka clan appeared when the two had landed and was waiting deliver a mind blast jutsu, the jutsu landed causing the 2 to become disorientated.

After their brains were blasted, Shikaku followed up with the Kagemane no Jutsu, trapping the pair in his shadows and then with a well placed chop, Chōza knocked them out with a large fist karate chop. While back at ANBU H.Q. Kidomaru and Kimmimaru were now on the subbasement levels, scanning the cells for their targets, ignoring the calls from the other criminals to free them, until they found their first target Kabuto and released him, with a thank you from him, they then headed off to find Mizuki.

Not to long after they found Kabuto, they located: Sasuke and not to look a gift horse in the mouth Kimmimaru asked, "Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama offers you a way to avenge your clan, an apprenticeship with the most power being that rivals that of Uchiha Madara, will you come with us?" Sasuke gritted his teeth in answer, Kimmimaru took this as a yes and used his bone dagger, to destroy the lock around the Uchiha's cell, but before Sasuke could open the door; a bolt of energy was shot at the lock and encased it in ice, "I don't think so Kimmimaru," came a voice from behind them.

Turning to the voice, both Kidomaru and Kimmimaru found the red tinged black armor of Venom and Kidomaru said, "Venom you traitor, I'll kill you," but agent Venom just chuckled and said, "How could we be a traitor, when we've never being loyal to Orochimaru," before firing off a bola of web, that entangled Kidomaru and then Venom said, "Surrender, you are surrounded," as 5 ANBU appeared out of the shadows. Surrender was not in Kimmimaru's list of options, as he slashed threw the ice of Sasuke's newly locked cell and Sasuke then walked out with his Sharingan activated, as it then morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

With his newly acquired power, Sasuke turned himself to his enemy and with a breath of unknown knowledge in his mind he commands, "Out of my way," and when they had not moved he shouted, "Amaterasu," blast them with super high heat black flames. Quicker than the flames were cast, Venom morphed his Sharingan unseen and calmly said, "Kamui," creating a vortex which had started to vacuum up the flames, but it was all for naught, as a fresh hole in the roof dictated the escape of the Oto shinobi and Sasuke.

Knowing that with the village in lock down, their escape is minimal and despite this there was still protocol to follow, to which Venom orders, "Tenzo call for backup, the rest of you are with us, come on," web lining to the surface of Konoha, with 4 blurs following behind him. In the village, the rest of team 11 was now engaged in a fight with Jirobo and the Kon twins (whom had woke up and escaped the Ino-Shika-Cho capture), with the latter activating their curse seals and separating, before ANBU Oni appears and with the help of her flute, she used a powerful Genjutsu and trapped them in a world of their worst nightmares.

Trapped in nightmares, gave team 11 the opening need to knock them out once again and slap chakra restricting cuffs on them. With the fight over, a blur had distracted them and following the blur they saw Sasuke, leading two more Oto shinobi's to the eastside gate, which for some reason was not locked and with team 11 not quick enough, the Oto n ninjas and Sasuke, slipped threw and disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest, which was surprising as Sasuke had not true aptitude in stealth.

Losing them in the thicket, team 11 head back into the village and went to report to the Hokage.


End file.
